


Cup of Roasted Coffee

by bugabooie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, They're all a mess, but a cute mess, emma's parents are mean, everyone's besties, so is nora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugabooie/pseuds/bugabooie
Summary: Paul has been visiting Beanies everyday rather than the usual Starbucks once he's introduced to the rather cute barista over there. The long walk and god-awful coffee had always been worth it in the end. Seeing her was always the highlight of his day, even if she didn't know it. There was just something about Emma Perkins that always left him speechless.An idea of what Paul and Emma could've been had the meteor never hit





	1. Early Morning Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ teamstarkid_stan on instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40+teamstarkid_stan+on+instagram).



The alarm clock rang loudly on the side table of Emma's bed. She let out a groan of despair before smacking the device multiple times in an attempt to silence its noise. After five minutes of struggling and sudden success, she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

It was 5am and she was already ready to get the day over with.

There was no doubt in her mind this day would be like every Saturday. There was no class on the weekends, but her boss, Nora, never hesitated to add double hours to the days of her only break from school. So at Beanies she would work today, from 8 in the morning to 6 at night, handling mostly everything single handedly.

Emma pulled herself out of bed and slowly prepared herself for the day. An hour later, she found herself fumbling with store keys on the sidewalk. The stubborn door would not accept any of them and she was tempted to just break the glass and let the customers walk through the giant hole she would inevitably make if the plan worked.

When half an hour passed and Emma still couldn't get through the door, she realised that the back door would probably work since no one ever uses it. A string of profanities was mumbled as she walked back there and turned the keys in the door.

Soon enough, she was inside the small coffee shop and restocking the supplies before anyone showed up. She was in the back taking pastries out of the oven when she heard someone tapping on the front window. Curious to see who was there, she peeked out the walkway.

In the window were two men, about her age, and a teenage girl. The man not tapping on the window looked like he was trying to reason with the teenager, and the other looked desperate to be let in. Letting out a sigh, Emma took out the last of her pastry trays and went to open the door.

She popped her head out the door and looked at the three. "Hi...can I help you?" With the raise of an eyebrow, she took in the sight of them. The men had some office cubicle job, she could tell by their clothes. Her gaydar was also picking up some strong signals from the young girl.

"Yes, hi, thank you so much- I'm Paul, this is my friend Bill and his daughter, Alice. Do you mind if we come in?"

The request was odd and would normally be suspicious, seeing as the shop didn't open for another 30 minutes, but their vibe simply didn't scream too 'we're dangerous'. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Emma held the door open wide, allowing the small group to enter. She shut it behind them and went back behind the counter. "Can I get you anything?"

She tied her apron in the back and forced a smile. Bill had joined Paul and Alice had taken a seat to text someone. Emma couldn't blame her though. Lord knows she'd rather be texting her nonexistent friends right now. 

"Yes, can I get two grande caramel frappuccinos please?" Bill asked, fiddling with his wallet.

Emma scribbled some words on two cups and then looked up at the other man. "And for you?"

"Just a simple black coffee. Thank you again...for letting us in early." He smiled softly at her.

"If all you're ordering is a black coffee, then it's really no problem." She started up the coffee pot and let the machine do its thing as she worked on the two frappuccinos. Normally she'd resist any conversation with customers, but these ones made her a bit curious if she was being honest. 

"So, why'd you 3 come down to Beanies hoping you could get in early when Starbucks is open 24/7?" Emma looked up from the counter, pouring the drink into the cup blindly. She noticed the quick exchange of eye contact between them. They must be close.

"Starbucks just doesn't have the same appeal as this place does. Plus, the staff and coffee here is much better," Paul stated. Not the answer she was expecting.

She suddently felt guilty for spitting in the coffee pot earlier.

"I haven't seen you in here before though. You come here a lot?" Emma snapped the lids onto the caramel drinks and set them next to the register. She then promptly began to pour the coffee.

Bill took the drinks and went to sit down with his daughter. It left just Paul and Emma.

"Uh, no, but my coworker does. You might know him. His name's Ted?"

"I know of a Ted who comes in here often. Annoying. Loud. Likes to call the baristas Latte Hottes?"

"Yeah..."

She handed him his coffee and he handed her a cash payment in return, a 20 dollar bill. "You have $10.50 in cash. Here-"

Just as she was about to slide it over to him, he stopped her. "No, uh, don't worry about it. Keep the change."

Emma looked confused. A $10 tip? For a black coffee and small talk? Her bafflement was obvious to him and he felt the need to justify his actions.

"I thought I could pay you back for, ya know, letting us in earlier." Paul smiled, raising his cup in the air and taking a sip afterwards.

"Oh, thank you. That's very sweet of you. Your name is Paul, right?" She asked, leaning against the countertop slightly.

"Yeah. And you are-"

"Emma. It's nice to meet you."


	2. @emmaperk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office gossip, a broken coffee pot, and a gross nickname

After Paul had met Emma at Beanies and the two had shared a cute conversation, Bill couldn't stop talking about the incident with their coworkers. It was weird, because Bill definitely didn't seem like the kind to do something like that. In a way, he sounded like a proud mother. All he had to do was start to refer to Paul as "my son".

It was Monday, only a couple of days after everything, at 12. Paul had been working for a few hours nonstop and decided he could use a booster. He knew that if Bill was told about where he was going, the entire office would find out and half of them would want to come, so he would have to sneak out the front doors.

He slowly stood up from his desk and quietly walked through the isles of cubicles. Halfway there, however, one of his coworkers, Ted, popped out of nowhere. Paul jumped back in defense, clearly startled by the action.

"Hey, Paul."

"Hi, Ted."

"You going to Beanies?"

"Yeah, you wanna come?"

Well there goes his secrecy plan.

Ted let out a painfully mocking laugh. "Maybe. Is your little friend going to be there?" He winked.

There was a quick pause.

"Ok bye, Ted."

Paul made sure to leave the building as fast as possible after that. He didn't really care if Bill found out now, because Ted could do far worse with that knowledge and he already had it. He walked quickly down the sidewalk and almost fell through the door to Beanies. At long last, he was there.

Emma was wiping down the counter, but unlike last time, she wasn't alone. A much younger girl stood behind her, leaning against the wall with a phone to distract her. She didn't seem to be helping much.

He walked up to the cash register and rang the small bell that sat beside it.

"Hi, can I help you?" Emma hadn't looked up from her little cleaning job. She was very caught up in her work and it didn't look like much could stop her until she had finished.

"Just a black coffee please." He smiled at her, even knowing she couldn't see it.

"Sure, that'll be $5." Her eyes finally flickered up towards him. "Oh! It's Pa- shit!" Her surprised reaction had forced her to throw her hand backwards. Emma had managed to knock over the coffee pot. The sound of glass hitting the floor drew the attention of the three other customers for about 0.5 seconds.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Let me help with tha-" before Paul could offer further assistance, the girl from before stepped in. Not to help, but she still got in the way of things.

"Emma, oh my god, Nora's going to kill you! You better not let any of that glass touch us."

Emma rolled her eyes, going to grab a broom. "Zoey, oh my god, I don't give a shit." She spoke is a high pitched voice in order to mock her. Zoey, her name was, stormed off after the remark was made.

She held the dust pan down using the ballet flat on her foot and began to sweep up her mess. "Sorry, I'll try to get the coffee out quickly." She murmured, shooting an apologetic glance to Paul.

"No, no, take your time. I've got plenty." Paul couldn't lie(it was physically impossible for him to do so), he felt somewhat awkward standing there while the short girl tried to pick up a mess he kinda made her make. He watched as she threw the glass shards away and could've sworn he saw her kick one of the left over ones towards the kitchen door. 

"Black coffee, right?" Emma snapped him out of his daze and he quickly nodded. She grabbed a new coffee pot and started her work. "So what brings you back?"

The question caught him off guard. He most definetly wasn't expecting her to remember him. "Uh, what?"

She laughed a little, a tiny smile playing on her lips. "You're the guy from the other day, right? Who I let in early? I think the name was Paul-"

"Yeah, that was me. I, uh, really enjoyed your coffee. I had to get some more." He tried to fabricate a believable excuse for his return. The coffee here wasn't the best thing he ever had, it was probably more on the shittier side of the coffee scale, but it meant he could see her again. Of course, he couldn't say that. Not yet anyways.

Emma looked at him suspiciously, as if he was up to something. Shit, was she onto him? Maybe he should just download that stupid Tinder app instead of trying to swoon over a barista. Ted uses it a lot and it seems to wor-

"Here's your most desired drink then," she joked sarcastically, breaking his thoughts, and handing him the paper cup with the signature logo on its sleeve. He took it quickly and dropped some spare change in the tip jar. "Thank you."

They exchanged smiles, the awkward air calming down somewhat. Paul raised his cup up once, she gave him a thumbs up, they said goodbye, and then he was back on the trail to the CCR office building.

Upon arrival, the first people he saw were Bill and Ted, who were talking by the water dispenser. "Look who's back! So, how'd it go?" Bill looked curious, and Paul figured Ted had told him of his location.

"Yeah, Paul, how's your little latte hotte doing?"

Paul almost choked on his coffee at the disgusting nickname. He coughed once, twice, and gave Ted the look of judgment. "Please don't ever say that again."

The two laughed, one more than the other. "Don't listen to him, Paul. Seriously though, make any progress?"

Paul wasn't sure how they knew he had a mini crush on Emma. He didn't even know if they knew or had just assumed. They sure were being nosy about it. Also, he had zero idea on how to respond to that question.

"Uh, we talked? I don't really know what you want to hear." He set his cup down on a nearby table and leaned against the surface. Ted raised an eyebrow at that comment, something he didn't understand.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" The sleazebag pointed to the cup. Bill and Paul looked towards the direction of his finger, and sure enough, there was some writing on the cup sleeve.

Paul picked the cup up and removed the cardboard piece. He tore the paper so he could read it easily and looked at the small note written there. 

/ I know this is cheesy but...  
my Instagram is @ emmaperk /

Huh.


	3. instagram saves lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little movie, a little sleep, and a little favor

Emma unlocked the door to her apartment and pushed the door open weakly. Inside, she found everything as she left it. The bed was a mess, the dishes were piled in the sink, the TV was on, and the dining table was littered with textbooks and school work.

The day had been a repetitive race between school and work. She worked at Beanies for an hour, and then class started afterwards. After class she went to Beanies, worked a while, and the cycle began again. She hadn't been on her phone all day and was pretty sure anyone who had tried texting her was either beyond pissed or thinking she hated them.

The only notification on her phone, though, wasn't a text. 

Instagram; Paul Matthews (@ paulmatt) is now following you

Shit. She had completely forgotten about that. That had been an act of God apparently. She knew damn well that God was a vicious two-faced prick by now.

After sorting out her life for a couple of minutes, Emma curled up on the couch with a blanket and her phone. Paul, the guy she barely knew anything about but still did the cliche barista flirting move with, had quite an interesting Instagram page. No more than 30 followers, but one hell of an aesthetic.

He didn't have any story posts up, so she couldn't get any information from that. Hmph. That would have to be it for the day then. There wasn't much else she could do.

She set her phone down and roamed around on Netflix for a while. There wasn't that much to watch but she picked out a random Disney movie from the list. She was considering just going to bed afterwards when an idea popped into her head. It was probably the unhealthy amounts of caffeine in her system and ungodly time, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
I know its 2am but you seem like the kind of person to be up this late

She really wasn't expecting a response right away, but that's exactly what she got.

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
I'm normally not, but you caught me during an all nighter :)

A casual conversation in the earliest hours of the morning. Not something she should be doing on a school night, so of course, she's going to do it.

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
For work?

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Yeah. If I don't have this turned in by tomorrow, Ted won't let me hear the end of it

What are you doing up this late?

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Not being as productive as you, that's for sure

I just watched Mulan

They spent the next couple of hours talking on random topics. Favorite movies and dumb stories from high school were the main subjects. Emma was pretty sure they were both distracted from their actual work by the time the texting had slowed down. She checked the time. Shit.

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Did you know it was 5am?

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Oh shit

No I didn't

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Well I should probably get some sleep before my work shift starts

She contemplated sending the next text. It wouldn't hurt to ask a simple question she figured.

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Will I see you at Beanies today?

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Of course

Sleep well :)

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Thanks. You, too

-♡-

Emma arrived at work around 8am, tired and not in the mood to talk to her fellow employees. They either didn't care or couldn't read the room though, because they had a whole pile of questions when she pushed through the front door.

"Where were you? You're supposed to be here at least an hour before we open!" Nora looked pissed. Not normal Nora-pissed, but like actually-could-fire-her-ass pissed, a side of her that Emma has rarely seen.

"I was up late last night. I'm sorry, Nora, I'll do better next time." As much as she hated to give into the younger girl's attacks, Emma was just not in the mood to fight back. It was definitely the lack of sleep. The only thing she'd be running on today would be caffeine.

The sign on the front door was flipped to say 'open' and the girls all took their respective places: Zoey and Nora in the back, Emma doing everything else in the front.

Luckily, a less than average amount of customers had come into the shop today. She most likely would've blown up at someone if too many people walked through the door.

Being so tired, she had forgot about what she asked Paul a couple of hours ago, so when he walked in, she was surprised by his presence. She rubbed under her eyes and was quick to jot down his regular order. "Let me guess, a black coffee?"

He smiled at the notion. "Actually, make it two this time. Two venti cups." Emma really couldn't blame him for being so tired. It was partially her fault in a way. Then again, he could've ended that conversation at any time. It was both of their faults then. Maybe she should apolog-

"Emma, are you ok?" Paul wore a look of concern when she looked up at him. She must've spaced out again. Not the first time this had happened. She shook her head, clearing away the sleepiness.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. Are you sure you want two venti cups of it? I feel like that could easily kill a person," despite her words, she had begun to make the drink while she spoke. She had to try her hardest not to faze out again though. That would be embarrassing.

"Well, one's not for me."

Oh that made more sense than whatever was going through her head. In an attempt to keep the conversation up and running, she looked up at him. "Who's it for then?"

Paul gestured to her. "You seem like you could use it. 5am, was it?" 

"5am, 2 hours of sleep. How much did you get?" Emma poured coffee into two of their largest cups and snapped lids on them. Using a sharpie, she wrote his name out on a cup sleeve and slid it onto the first one. 

"3 hours. Some things are worth it though," he took the cup and took a sip. The statement puzzled her. She'd have to think about it later, when she wasn't so sleep deprived.

She smiled at him and did a mini salute. "Until next time?" 

He smiled back and raised his cup in the air. "Until next time. Bye, Emma."

"Bye, Paul." And like that, the Beanies door was shut and the day was back to boring.


	4. cue the Friends theme song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a group of pals, the bee movie debate, and an angry phone call
> 
>  
> 
> aka i want melissa to be equally important as bill, ted, and charlotte

(note; melissa is probably going to be out of character a lot since we know barely anything about her)

Paul and Emma had been texting for a couple of days now, and every day they would have their regular exchange at Beanies. No, he hadn't told his friends yet. The questioning had abruptly ended one day and he had no idea why. Then again, he wasn't complaining.

Today was just like any other day, except for one thing. When he went to leave for his Beanies break, a group of four had stopped him at the front door of the office. More specifically speaking, Bill, Ted, Charlotte, and Melissa.

"Hey, Paul!" Melissa smiled, her usual cheery voice making a statement.

"Do you mind if we join you on your coffee break? Beanies has been getting some good reviews and I want to try it out," Ted proposed, winking ever so slightly. He clearly hadn't even seen the reviews based on his voice alone. Nevertheless, Paul really couldn't say no.

So five grown adults walked down the sidewalk, chattering like a group of high schoolers. They walked into the coffee shop together and the newcomers stopped to look at the menu.

Emma came out from the back room, flustered and tired, tying her apron and not giving them a look as she spoke. "Hi, can I help you?"

Paul coughed, attempting to avert her attention upwards. When she did, she gasped. "Oh, Paul! The usual?" She didn't let him confirm that thought before she started making some. He didn't need to question how she knew he would say yes.

While the coffee was brewing, Emma took the time to look over everyone else in the small room. They were distracted with the menu and their own conversations. Paul, noticing, cleared his throat to speak. "Oh, these are my friends. Guys," he looked over to the small group, "this is Emma."

She gave a little wave, not wanting to be super social at the moment. The other two women turned their heads at the name Emma. They introduced themselves quickly. Paul watched as Emma went through with the small talk and then turned to the others. "I saw you in here once. What's your name again?"

Bill smiled. "Bill. It's nice to meet you again." 

Emma nodded and started her quest to take all of their orders. She even took the extra initiative to had mini illustrations next to their names on the cups. For example, Charlotte had a cat drawing.

The three girls were getting along quite well. Better than Paul was expecting. Their conversation consisted mostly over the topics of makeup brands and tea flavors. 

"If I'm being honest, I'd rather get tea from Starbucks than here if I had the money." Emma whispered, sharing a laugh with Melissa. 

The three guys were also having conversations of their own, just not ones that were as interesting. Paul would attempt to catch looks at Emma from time to time, but soon stopped after they made eye contact. Apparently she was doing the same.

The two small groups eventually formed to make one large group, sharing one conversation. Emma had turned the store sign to 'closed' since her boss wasn't around and joined them at a table. She knew that if Nora or Zoey walked in she would've been fired on the spot, but honestly, she couldn't find it in her to care that much. It had been a while since she had real friends. This felt nice.

"Wait, so you're telling me you didn't like The Bee Movie?!" Ted exclaimed, standing up as if it would strengthen his argument.

"It was a bad movie, Ted! What kind of kids movie promotes a romantic relationship between a bee and a human?" Melissa fought back. The two were surrounded by endless laughter from Paul, Emma, and Charlotte.

"A good one! That's what-"

"I liked The Lion King!" Bill said, trying to calm everyone down. It only made Emma start to laugh even more, and Paul went to make his own case. 

"Are we not going to talk about A Bug's Life? That was an good kids movie!" 

"You're only saying that because you don't like musicals! Pick a regular musical kids movie like the rest of us, coward!" 

"Woah, wait," Emma quit laughing, the room going silent. "Did you just say that Paul doesn't like musicals?" 

"He absolutely hates them!" Melissa commented. 

"Ok, I don't hate them. I just don't like them," Paul felt the need to defend himself at the sound of that. 

They continued their heated but friendly debate for a while, the topic changing multiple times, like "How can someone not like musicals?" and other questions.

They didn't realise how long they'd been talking(around 2 hours) until a call came in from Mr. Davidson's assistant on Bill's work phone. Everyone went silent as he answered it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Bill? Where are you? Paul, Melissa, Charlotte, and Ted are missing, too! Coffee break was over an hour and a half ago!"

They six of them all exchanged looks. The mood was mainly awkward if only given one word to describe it. 

"Sorry, Dianne. We'll be there shortly. Lost track of time."

"Ok well you better be down here in 5 minutes or I'm telling Mr. Davidson!"

After that, the call ended. "Your boss's assistant sounds super mature." Emma commented sarcastically, starting to clear their table. "Can I get you anything for the walk back? On the house" She offered, looking to each one.

"A coffee wouldn't hurt."

Emma took 2 seconds to pour Paul his drink and scribble something on the sleeve once more. Everyone had gathered at the door and was about ready to go.

They all said their goodbyes. "It was nice meeting you, Emma!" "See you later!" and most notably, "text you tonight."

 

 

The group of office workers practically ran to their workplace once the door shut behind them. Mr. Davidson was normally laid back, but when he was mad, he could easily become something terrifying.

They (fortunately) got there in time and took a breather at the bottom of the stairs. Just as they were about to go up, Ted stopped everyone. "Wait wait wait wait," he pointed at the cup in Paul's hands. "What's that say?"

They all turned to read the words on the cup from Beanies. 

/ Are you free at 3pm on Saturday? /


	5. kinda ironic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends helping friends, a 3 hour coffee session, and the snowman emoji

Normally at the end of a shift, Emma felt exhausted and not at all blissful. Today was a different story. She went home feeling satisfied with her day, something she hadn't been able to truthfully say for a few years(sad but true).

Pushing through the door of her apartment, she immediately threw herself onto the couch and let out a content sigh. Today was a good day, she decided.

The phone in her back pocket buzzed. Emma took it out quickly to see a text from Paul. She read the text and suddenly remembered she had an act of boldness earlier. Huh, thanks, God.

 

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
To answer your question, yes :)

She thought about all the possible responses to that. To be fair, she didn't think they'd get this far.

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
I was thinking we could go to Starbucks if you're up for it

The irony of that text doesn't hit her until after she hits send. Starbucks, of all places. Maybe she should start thinking these things through.

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Starbucks? Don't you work at its rival store?

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Even I'll admit Starbucks has better coffee than Beanies

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Starbucks it is

 

-♡-

It was Friday at the office. The group of five had already gone down to Beanies and back, making sure to limit their time to 10 or so minutes. Charlotte promised Emma that they would plan something so that all six of them could hang out. Emma gladly accepted their offer.

On the walk back, Ted nudged Paul. "So tomorrow's your big date, right?"

Melissa gasped. "I forgot! Paul, you should let Charlotte and I help you get ready." She looked way too excited for the proposed idea.

"Wait, wha-"

"What time is it at?" She asked, already opening her phone to make a note of when her and Charlotte should be show up to the apartment. She assumed Charlotte agreed, since the woman didn't say anything about it.

Paul sighed. Again, he didn't really know how to say no yet. You'd think by age 30 that he would. "3pm."

"We'll be there at 1 then!" Melissa typed the time into her phone and put it away afterwards, continuing her peppy walk.

-♡-

Sure enough, at 1pm, Melissa and Charlotte were standing outside Paul's apartment holding a box of sorts. They entered once the door was opened and got straight to work.

Melissa told Paul to sit at his kitchen counter while she raided his closet. Charlotte sat beside him, knowing she was a lot better than her at that sort of thing. She sighed.

"You ok, Charlotte?" Paul looked over at her, an empathetic look on his face. She sounded upset and he couldn't just let her stay that way.

"Oh, no, it's nothing really. It's jus-"

Melissa walked in with clothes in hand, interrupting Charlotte's words. They both turned their heads. "You have some nice stuff, but this would probably be best for a casual Starbucks date." She handed him a flannel top and some denim jeans. "Whatever shoes you have will be fine, too."

Paul puts his clothes(that he could've easily picked out himself) on in the bathroom and they spend their remaining time on hair. The offer of makeup was tossed at there at some point, but that was where Paul drew the line.

By the time they were finished, it was 2:45. He thanked them, walked the girls to their car, and then left so he could make it on time. He will admit, however, that he looked pretty good.

-♡-

Emma, on the other hand, was a complete mess. She tried to start getting ready at 12, but then she realised she didn't have any idea what she was doing. Was she supposed to do her makeup? Did her hair need to be a certain way? What was considered casual clothing?

This whole thing was new to her, mostly because she spent most of her days in a work uniform. It took her an hour to get her shit together and then she was able to start. A shower first, some clothes second, simple makeup third, and then her hair was tied up into a ponytail.

She ended up going with high waisted jeans and a sweater. She thought she looked cute anyways.

It was 2:30 when the entire process was completed. She still couldn't believe she spent an hour and a half getting ready. Most girls do it, but she didn't consider herself to be apart of that category.

The whole preparation for this thing was pretty shit. Hopefully the date can live up to the hype.

-♡-

Paul was there first. 10 minutes early in fact. He decided it would be better to get the drinks ordered before Emma showed up. Not only would he look super prepared, but it would also distract him until the time came.

In line, he had to figure out what Emma would actually want. Sure, he could just ask her via text, but that wouldn't be 'smooth', a term Melissa had introduced him to while getting ready. The girl essentially gave him a intro to the dating world in 20 minutes, and that was the central idea of the whole thing. So no, he couldn't text Emma.

 

paulmatt -> mellyfaith  
Can you figure out what Emma likes at Starbucks?

 

That could work. Melissa and Emma had traded numbers at Beanies, and he was certain she would know how to ask without giving him away.

 

mellyfaith -> paulmatt  
I got you

 

He got to the front of the line and ordered his simple black coffee. The barista there wrote it down on a cup and during the process, Paul's phone buzzed. Twice.

 

mellyfaith -> paulmatt  
She likes the Nitro Cold Brew but says she could go for a black coffee right about now ;)

 

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Here

 

"Make that 2," he tells the barista before rushing off to find a table. Emma walked in as soon as he sat down and he wasted no time in waving her over. She smiled, walking towards him and taking the seat across.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting long," she smiled, hands being tucked in her lap. Paul shook his head.

"Oh, no, not at all. You look nice today," he commented. A subtle red spread across her cheeks, a cute detail that was probably meant to go unnoticed. 

"Thank you. You do, too."

"Thanks. Actually, Melissa and Charlotte insisted on picking this outfit out and doing my hair, so I have to give them that credit." The conversation felt stiff, so he hoped something he said could fix that. He really didn't want this date to fail.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I think I could've guessed that. This outfit doesn't look like something you'd wear." A short lived laugh escaped her, but he could tell she didn't mean it in a rude way. That was just Emma.

It was odd. First dates are meant to help you get to know someone, but these two seemed to already know each other more than planned. He figured it was because of the few all nighters they pulled, talking to each other for hours, in the past week. Still, even with their relative closeness, conversation seemed to dry up.

Emma cleared her throat. "Did you order something already?" She inquired, looking up at him expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't know what you liked so I just got two black coffees." Paul had never felt so relieved as he did when Emma smiled at his words.

"After the day I had, black coffee sounds amazing. Especially from here" What she said didn't confuse him at all. He knew that her Saturdays were spent at Beanies with a 'generous' 8 hour shift. 

"Bad day, huh? What happened?" 

She sighed. "Nora started this whole 'tip for a song' thing. Now, everytime someone puts something in the tip jar, the entire damn store becomes some Broadway musical number! I had to come in early to learn some dumb ass song and dance routine. Ugh, I'm this close to quitting." She held up her thumb and index finger, squished together so there was no room between them.

Paul nodded. "Why don't you?" The question came from a genuine curiosity. He had a tendency to not care about other people's lives, but for some reason, Emma always kept him interested with hers.

"I'm a college student paying my full ride with no help from my family. I can't really afford to go job-less right now." 

He knew she was in college, but he had no idea she was paying for it alone. A part of him wanted to help her. She deserved to have a helping hand, especially with a scam like student loans and tuition.

An hour later, the subject of their discussion had changed completely. A much more fun and exciting subject than shitty families.

"You seriously don't know what Hogwarts house?" Emma asked, sipping the remains from her coffee cup.

"No," Paul laughed, "do you?" He could tell he was about to be handed a phone with a quiz on the screen, and honestly, he was ready to take that plunge.

"I'm a Gryffindor. You're probably a...Hufflepuff...? Yeah, a Hufflepuff." She nodded, confirming her thoughts.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" He really didn't know a lot about the Harry Potter world. He thought there were only Gryffindors and Slytherins. The good and the bad guys. Is Emma making stuff up to confuse him?

"Are you good at finding things?" Was all she said.

"I mean, yeah, I guess." Paul shrugged.

"Yeah, you're definitely a Hufflepuff."

They spoke for a long time after that. Firstly, Paul needed Emma to explain the whole house thing. That branched them out to multiple unique topics. Long story short, their early awkward exchange was long gone.

The clock soon struck six and the time came to go. They stood and threw their cups in the trash, walking to the exit together. "I'm going to be honest and say that's probably the best date I've ever been on." Emma spoke, turning to Paul just as she was about to get into her car.

"Same here. The feeling is mutual."

She smiled. "Monday at Beanies?"

"Just like always. I'll bring the group with me, too." He couldn't help but to return the smile.

"See you then. Good night, Paul." Emma waved, opening the driver's seat door.

"Good night, Emma." He watched her drive off and let out a happy sigh. That had gone even better than he was hoping for. He hadn't even realised he had been getting text after text until he was in his own car.

 

\- TedRich has added paulmatt, billdorr, mellyfaith, and charlatte to a group chat

4:13pm

tedrich -> group  
Hey Paul we want to know how your date went

mellyfaith -> group  
Spill the tea

charlatte -> group  
Don't actually spill the tea that'd be embarrassing on the first date

mellyfaith -> group  
Charlotte, do you even know what spilling the tea means?

charlatte -> group  
It means something?

mellyfaith -> group  
Here's a link to the modern slang dictionary  
http://slangfordummies.cam/

paulmatt -> group  
What's this group chat for?

TedRich -> group  
Did your date just end?

paulmatt -> group  
A couple of minutes ago

BillDorr -> group  
It went well then! ⛄

TedRich -> group  
What's with the snowman emoji? 

BillDorr -> group  
The snowman looks happy, doesn't it?

 

Paul laughed at his screen. Life was going good. Better than normal. For once, he felt like he had a chance. That's all he could really ask for.


	6. overaged assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smartass comments, frozen yogurt, and a donation

On Monday, the crew came into Beanies as usual. Emma greeted them with a smile and started their orders without needing to ask what they were. They had been talking in a group chat last night and she had made mental notes of their favorites when mentioned.

"Emma!" Melissa exclaimed, rushing over to give the short girl a hug. "You're sitting with us today, right?"

Emma sighed. "I wish I could. Nora and Zoey will have my ass if I do though. But, if you can manage to sit everyone at the counter over there," she gestured to a few stool chairs sitting at a counter, "I'd be happy to join the conversation."

That was exactly what they did. By the time everyone had either pulled a regular sized chair over or squished together on the provided ones, Emma had their drinks ready to go. No other customers were walking in, so she let herself relax.

That is, until Nora and Zoey decided to emerge from the break room.

"Emma, the pastries were supposed to be done half an hour ago! What are you doing?" Nora scanned over the group, forcing a smile if eye contact was accidentally made with someone. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. They're in the oven." Thinking that would be the end of it, she turned back to her friends.

"Don't worry, ma'am," Bill assured the upset boss, "Emma's doing her job quite well." He smiled at the two ladies. He'd always been a bit of a peacemaker, there was no question about that. If anyone ever the questioned it, the only question would be 'why?'

"I can handle the pastries, Nora," Zoey smiled, trying to help her friend out. She had that effect on the girl.

"Why aren't you working?" Emma turned back around. It was evident that she starting to grow annoyed at the presence of those two alone. It did help, however, when Charlotte had set on a hand on her arm.

"Oh, the tip for a song thing is still going on. I'm on vocal rest," Zoey spoke quietly yet her words were still audible to the rest of the room.

But being the smart ass she was, Emma couldn't help herself. "Sorry, what?" A tiny grin grew on her lips. She thought she was pretty funny.

"I'm on vocal-" Zoey stopped herself halfway through. "God damnit, Emma!" She stormed off, upset for some unknown reason. Emma figured she was just sensitive as hell, as did the rest of the group behind her.

"Ok, now you're upsetting your coworkers?" Nora acted like she was winning this, and even though she had the upper hand, Emma still found her words amusing.

"Oh no!" She spoke in a childish voice, high pitched and whiny. "She's going to make a hot tea with honey and stay in the break room for another 2 hours, aww." Her throat was cleared and her voice went back to normal. "Please, people are dying."

Nora stared at her in disbelief for a few moments. "You're lucky I don't fire you." And with her threat made, she stormed off.

Emma rolled her eyes and turned back towards her friends. "Jesus, I can't stand her."

"Girl, that was awesome!" Melissa smiled, readjusting her sitting position. "You're doing great, sweetie."

"Melissa's right. I wish I could stand up to my boss like that," Paul gave her an uplifting look. 

"Oh, we should celebrate!" Bill suggested, gaining a fair share of confused looks from the others. "What?"

"We're going to celebrate Emma mouthing off to her boss?" Ted laughed at the idea. He stopped when Charlotte shot him a look. Despite her soft outside, Charlotte was absolutely terrifying when she was pissed off.

"Ok, well, even if we're not celebrating anything, didn't you guys say we were going to plan something so we could all hang out?" Bill looked over to Melissa. She had said that as an idea, but it was a while ago.

Emma suppressed a laugh. "Where would we even go?" 

"Clubbing! We should go clubbing!" Ted slammed his hand on the table as if the decision was made already. Paul shook his head.

"I wouldn't go clubbing if that was the only thing left to do on earth, Ted."

Melissa perked up. "What about one of those escape rooms?" 

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You really want to be locked in a room with Ted for an hour?"

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong?"

"What about frozen yogurt?" Charlotte suggested. No one seemed to hate the idea, so they all nodded their heads.

"I'm down for that."

-♡-

Emma was supposed to leave her house in an hour to meet everyone when a knock was heard from her door. She wasn't expecting anyone but was still somewhat of an idiot so she cautiously opened the door. She was surprised to see Melissa standing there.

"Melissa? What are you doing here?" She didn't look like her normal self. The guest at the door was wearing a pair of denim high-waisted jeans and a long sleeve but strapless top. Emma would never think that this was the style Melissa favored.

"To give you a ride! Did you get my text?" No, she didn't. Emma took her phone out of her back pocket and checked the notifications. Sure enough, there was a text asking if she wanted a ride. "You didn't respond so I thought I'd stop by and ask- is that what you're wearing?"

All she was wearing were fabric shorts similar to her work ones and a t-shirt. It wasn't the most extravagant thing but she thought it was fine. "Yeah, it's comfy enough for frozen yogurt."

"Fair enough, but at least wear this with it," Melissa pulled a jacket out of her bag. Why it was in there would have to wait for another day entirely. 

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine, really."

"Ok, don't be complaining when it's freezing cold though. Let's go."

She grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her. "Sure thing, mom."

-♡-

The frozen yogurt place wasn't as far as anticipated. The girls sat in the parking lot and Melissa got to work on Emma's makeup for her. It passed the time and distracted them from the outside world for a while.

However, this became a disadvantage for them, mostly because Ted decided to sneak up on them and bang his fist on the window when they were working on eyeliner. A shriek came from both girls and a streak of black went across Emma's cheek.

Ted, on the other hand, was laughing his ass off. They rolled their window down and Emma took it upon herself to smack the side of his head. "Eyeliner?" She turned to her friend, who gladly handed her the tool. Soon, both Ted and Emma had smeared eyeliner on their faces.

"Wow, you're a littl-" Ted tried to grab the eyeliner from her when he was interrupted by a fourth voice. The two girls were taking their turns to laugh, so he turned to see who it was. For the team, ya know.

"Don't even finish that sentence, Ted," Paul said, not expecting to see him with makeup on his face. He had to bite back a laugh and managed to keep it concealed walking up to the window.

They rolled the window back down. "Hey, Paul," Melissa giggled, leaning over Emma's still-laughing figure, "would you like another makeover?"

"Melissa...no," he watched as Emma slowly sat up, wiping tears from her eyes and calming herself down. She had a eyeliner streak, too, apparently.

"That's a look I haven't seen before," Bill commented, making his way towards them with Charlotte following close behind. "You look stunning, Emma," he joked. 

-♡-

The frozen yogurt shop was beyond average. To the left, there was a line of yogurt dispensers. In the back, there was toppings, sauces, and a cash register on a counter. In the middle, there was seating and tables. Nothing too fancy.

They could say, however, that they received a rather confused glance from the employees when Ted and Emma were seen. Both being too lazy to wipe off the eyeliner, it was understandable.

Cups were grabbed, yogurt was swirled, and toppings were piled on. They picked the largest table and took seats. Paul, Emma, and Melissa on one side. Bill, Ted, and Charlotte on the other.

"How can you live with yourself after picking sugar-free vanilla?" Emma looked at Ted's bowl in disgust. She never took him for the healthy kind. She was learning a lot about these people today.

"I have very high blood sugar for your information," he responded, sounding more like a jackass than he normally did.

"Ok then why did you get hot fudge and powdered sugar on top of it?" Melissa took a peek. Disgusting.

Paul decided to take a look, too. "I'm gonna have to agree with the girls on this one."

"Wow ok sorry I wasn't aware I had to present my frozen yogurt to the council of yogurt gods." 

They continued to talk like high schoolers at a Starbucks for around an hour and a half. After that, they had been kindly asked to leave the building. Apparently 30-year-old men can't stand on the table singing Moana. Ted would never hear the end of that.

Everyone was about to go home when Melissa stopped them all. "Wait, guys! I need to name the group chat something." Seeing everyone look confused, she continued. "We need a squad name."

"Ooh someone's been hanging out with the youth club."

Melissa giggled. "Ok, seriously though. If I get another notification where they start to list off every single person one more time, I'm going to scream."

"Just make it, like, overaged assholes or something," Emma suggested, eager to get out of the cold weather. She knew she couldn't say anything because then Melissa would pull an "I told you so" and she wasn't prepared for that.

Everyone agreed on the name and started walking to their cars after saying their goodbyes.

"Wait, Emma." When it looked like everyone was a decent distance away, Paul shouted out her name. Emma looked both ways and walked over to him.

"You looked cold," he shed his jacket and helped her put it on. She reluctantly agreed to wear it.

"Won't you need it for work tomorrow?"

Paul shook his head. "No, don't worry. I'll pick it up from Beanies tomorrow."

After that, he started to walk off, but this time, Emma stopped him. "Hey, Paul?"

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her. He wasn't predicting the kiss on the cheek from her at all.

"Thank you." She flashed him a smile and then ran off to find Melissa's car. A small victory for both of them. They were getting along quite well.


	7. stfu Ted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penis drawings, cake pops, and a surprise
> 
>  
> 
> an unspell-checked chapter because google docs gave up on me

Emma walked to work the next day, needing to lose the extra calories from last night. She wore her usual work clothes with the added jacket provided last night. It was one of those days where she was the only one working in the coffee shop so she knew no one would ask her about it.

She unlocked the front door and cleared the counter. The first hour of operation would be a pain in the ass but nothing she couldn't handle. Morning shifts alone were always like that. This time, though, she was surprised.

"Paul? You're here earlier than normal." The coffee machine was turned on and her mood became slightly better.

He chuckled. "I came here to pick up my coffee before work. Don't worry, I'll be back for lunch break like always."

Emma took the pot and a cup, pouring the drink for him. "You want your jacket, too, right?" She raised her free hand to show she was still wearing it. "I'll take it off as soon as I'm don-"

Paul cut her off. "Oh, no, keep it. It looks better on you anyways." A faint blush crept onto her cheeks that she struggled to hide. Blushing ruined her whole badass vibe, as badass as a barista can get.

She wrote his name on the coffee cup and he gave her back a 20 dollar bill. "Keep the change." She looked at him skeptically. "I don't have any other cash, and it's the least I could do."

"For...what, exactly?"

Just as Paul was about to answer her, Ted entered through the door with an extra loud "hey!" He joined their minicircle with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"Paul, looking good today. Emma, that's a nice new jack- hey wait a minute," he looked between the two of them. "Is that your jacket?" He finally asked Paul. Emma snorted, doing her best not to direct it towards the products.

"Are you jealous, Ted?" She teased, biting her lip so her laughter wouldn't draw any attention from other customers. Paul didn't normally laugh at those kinds of jokes but that one got him.

"Wha- no! I was just going to say that's cute. So are you two, like, official now or what?" The question caught both of them completely off guard. Paul even spit out some coffee(which, might he add, is much better than it was the last time).

Emma was good at quick recovery though. It didn't affect her as badly as Paul, who would now have to walk into work with a coffee stain on his shirt. "Did you come in here to be an asshole or did you want to order something?"

Ted scoffed. "Sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting a private mome-"

"Chai iced tea, coming right up, sleazeball," Emma cut him off and turned around in a single swift motion, a cup in hand. She drew a little penis next to his name, poured the drink, and slid it across the counter. "That'll be $5, sweetie." Her words practically dripped with sarcasm.

Ted muttered some unknown profanity under his breath and took the cup, slipping her $5 cash. "You're quite the Picasso, aren't you?" He pointed at the little drawing, matching her tone of voice.

Emma and Ted had an odd relationship. They always acted like they hated each other but really, they had more of a brother and sister vibe once you got to know them. Paul thought it was interesting. Ted had known her for longer. How long was debatable.

"I'll see you two at 12?" She ignored his comment and leaned against the counter top, looking at both but mostly at Paul, who nodded.

"See you then, " he smiled, raising his cup. Emma gave him a mini-salute in return and the two men left afterward.

-♡-

Twelve o'clock couldn't have come soon enough. Sure enough, the "overaged assholes" were all gathered in Beanies itself. The name had stuck after an interesting conversation on their group chat.

Emma had taken out a tray of fresh cake pops from the refrigerator and after Bill insisted on paying for all of them, the six of them were surrounding a table eating away. 

It being lunch hour, the business people had more time that normal. They spent the hour at Beanies and then ran back right after. It was like their own little game to see how long they could actually stay at the coffee shop. They made it back on time that day with only seconds remaining before their big meeting began. Everyone else in the room had their own suspicions on why five of their coworkers had walked in all once with varying amounts of sweat, but no one said anything.

-♡-

Once the meeting was finished, anyone who wasn't an overaged asshole left to do actual work. They figured they could all get their work finished together in the large room with a couple of laptops instead of going back to their cubicles.

Small talk filled the air around them. Plans to plan around, stories with no context because something someone said had sparked a memory in one of them, and other subjects. 

"Oh, Paul?" Melissa looked up from her pile of papers for a split second, "I think Emma's a Keeper." She viewed as Paul began to search for the right words. Bill nodded.

"Yeah, I think you two are good together," he added. Everyone in the room seemed to agree with this.

"We should plan something again, but something bigger than frozen yogurt," Melissa suggested. No one had any objections to that idea so she assumed the answer was a yes. The only question now would be what exactly they could plan.

"Is escape room still on the table?"  
"How about a battle to the death."  
"Let's go house hunting"  
"Oh, Taylor Swift concert!"  
"I was just going to say karaoke night."

Everyone turned to see who had said that. They weren't expecting Paul to have suggested karaoke night of all things. It wasn't like him at all. "Are you being serious?"

Paul looked confused. "What?"

"Nothing, I just- never thought I'd see the day where Paul Matthews, hater of musicals, would suggest a night of singing and probably dancing," Ted explained, leaning back in his chair.

"Just because I don't like musicals doesn't mean I don't like music at all!" He defended himself. They all knew he wasn't really upset but that he would still try to prove that to them.

"Is this because of Emma?" Melissa asked and ignored his previous statement.

"What? No! ...maybe...sorta...fine, yeah," Paul finally gave up. "She told me she liked that sort of thing, and Bill has that whole karaoke set up down at his house. I just kinda figured..."

It was true Bill had a concerningly large karaoke machine in his living room. It came with a fold-up stage, microphone stands, and anything else you could imagine. They figured it was because Alice liked karaoke and they all knew what was going on between Bill and his daughter.

"What day? Oh! And what time?" Like always, Melissa had pulled out her phone to add the occasion to her calendar. 

"This weekend is fine, if thats ok with you guys. You could sleep over if you wanted, too." Bill added the offer to the pile. They had stopped being mature a while ago so it didn't seem that bad.

"A sleepover, Bill?" Ted almost laughed at that. "Seriously?"

"You're going to have to when you're drunk and flirting with the cat," Melissa jumped in for backup. 

"Ok seriously why is everyone on my ass tod-"

"Saturday at 5pm everyone?" Paul spoke over him, making for extra backup. Everyone showed their approval. "Saturday at 5pm it is. I'll let Emma know."

-♡-

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Hey are you busy Saturday night?

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Definitely not

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
The groups having a karaoke night at Bill's house starting at 5 if you're interested then

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Oooh the overaged assholes are planning another club meeting

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Are you gonna sing?

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Oh no

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Aw damn. Was looking forward to that tbh

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
So is that a no?

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Oh, I'm for sure going if I'm invited. Someone's gotta be there when they pull out the Wicked and Rent CD's in front of you


	8. snowmen rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep deprivation and a snowman army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, thank you all so much for all the sweet comments! you're all so nice on here ♡
> 
> secondly, this chapter is so short i feel kinda bad. its filler mostly, only about 500ish words
> 
> and lastly, if you're reading this on a computer, im super sorry if you can't see the emojis. its honestly just a bunch of snowmen and, like, 2 different facial expressions if you were wondering. don't worry, melissa will probably complain about whatever is there
> 
> with that being said, enjoy a peek of what happens in the group chat

Emma was so close to falling asleep. She was in bed with about six blankets on top of her tiny body. For some damn reason, she couldn't get herself to sleep. It had been a long day with only one decent hour within it. Not to mention, she was almost fired. Some customer sent a complaint in that she wouldn't sing and Nora jumped right on top of that.

She finally was about to lay down and get some sleep.

And then it happened.

/buzz buzz/

"Oh fucking hell!" Emma shot up, hair frizzed and eyes red. She grabbed her phone and got ready to write a very angry text to whatever unlucky soul decided to shoot a text.

-♡-

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
0kr0ir ,coy9y 8f d,<$]_"'7E

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Oh we all know what that means

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
I was so close to falling asleep, Ted, omfg

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
I'm going to murder you tomorrow

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
I lave you

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Ted, you drunken slut, no

BillDorr -> overaged assholes  
The snowmen look down on you, Ted ⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

paulmatt -> overaged assholes  
This is something I can get behind ⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

charlatte -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
Whet thy fack

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
Let me sleep ⛄

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄⛄

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄⛄iM fIgHtInG bAcK⛄⛄⛄

paulmatt -> overaged assholes  
Are you at home

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
Mashsbe

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Quick someone go over there and force him to drink water

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
Or you could drown him

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
Or stab him

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
Either way I'm fine

BillDorr -> overaged assholes  
Remind me not to piss Emma off

paulmatt -> overaged assholes  
Same

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
You don't know the kind of hell I went through today so that's understandable

BillDorr -> overaged assholes  
Oh no what happened? The snowmen and I care⛄⛄⛄

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
Can you quit it with the snowmen

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Oh is he sober now

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
Maybe I've just always been sober

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
No I think Ted came out of the womb with a vodka martini in his hand. Not sober once

charlatte -> overaged assholes  
That's a little harsh😮😮😮😮

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Please not with the emojis Charlotte

charlatte -> overaged assholes  
😭😭😭😭😭😭

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
C h a r l o t t e

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
Can I go to bed now

GeneralSnow -> overaged assholes  
Yes of course

GeneralSnow -> overaged assholes  
This is Bill btw

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
this snowman joke is getting a little old

charlatte -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

paulmatt -> overaged assholes  
Shun the nonbeliever

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
Shun her

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Wtf you guys

GeneralSnow -> overaged assholes  
Rise, my army

SnowSoldierPaul -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄⚔⛄⛄

SnowSoldierCharlotte -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄🏹⛄⛄

SnowSoldierEmma -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄🔫⛄⛄

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Emma I thought you were sleeping

SnowSoldierEmma -> overaged assholes  
⛄⛄⛄

SnowSoldierEmma -> overaged assholes  
My brother just sent me a text asking why I changed my username

GeneralSnow -> overaged assholes  
Because snow

SnowSoldierEmma -> overaged assholes  
True⛄⛄⛄⛄⛄

SnowSoldierEmma -> overaged assholes  
Ok I'm going to bed

SnowSoldierEmma -> overaged assholes  
Good night nerds

SnowSoldierMelissa -> overaged assholes  
Ok guys this is crazy but

-♡-

Emma put the phone down and tossed it aside. At this point, she didn't really care if it was charging or not. All she cared about was if it was on silent or not, and she took care of that a few minutes ago. Thank God.


	9. karaoke with the bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fifteen bucks, a very familiar song, and a microphone stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this chapter started off as a joke?? like it wasn't originally supposed to be here
> 
> i made a joke like "what if they sang this song from avpm?!" and it just kinda stuck. 
> 
> so enjoy the overaged assholes singing one of you're favorite starkid songs

“Oh, Emma!” Paul had just stepped out of his car to see Emma leave her Uber. It was freezing cold outside but apparently that wouldn't stop her from wearing a black skater skirt with a 90s t-shirt tucked in. No jacket, as always. She rushed over to him with the sound of her Converse sneakers following every step. 

Emma blew the hair out of her face and pulled herself into a hug in order to block out the cold. “Paul! Fancy seeing you here,” she joked. “Melissa told me this was your idea?” They walked side by side up to the door, continuing their talk.

Paul looked down towards her. “Well, technically, yeah.” He knocked on the front door for them. They stood there awkwardly for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, the girl beside him had an idea. He could tell by the way she let out a gasp and turned to face him, a cute habit he noticed she picked up.

“I will pay you if you sing something tonight. Anything song at all, as long as you finish it.” The offer didn't surprise him at all. She had brought it up before, just not the money aspect of it. Now, she had his attention somewhat.

“How much?” He was expecting about a dollar from her. It was a dumb bet made up on the spot. There was no way she had random money lying around for him to take.

“$15.” Nevermind then. They shook on it just in time, because right after, Bill opened the door with a smile. “Hey! Come in, come in,” he held the door open wide so they could enter and led them into the main living room. Even though Bill was a single man, he had a hell of a house. The living room was equipped with two TVs and a karaoke machine that came with a mini foldable stage Bill made himself. Paul figured it had something to with either him having so much free time or him wanting to impress Alice. Either way, no one was complaining.

Inside the living room was Bill, Alice, Deb, Charlotte, Ted, Sam, and Melissa. They all said simple hellos before Bill stood on the mini stage. “Ok,” he clapped his hands together, “who's first?” After heavy debate, they decided they would go through the list of songs and if anyone wanted to do one, they would do just that. No one said anything until they got to the G's though.

“Wait, stop!” Alice jumped up and pointed at the screen. “Do that one!” Highlighted on the top screen was a song titled Going Back to Hogwarts. She wasn't expecting anyone to know it but was fully prepared to do the entire thing herself. That's when a couple people stood up.

“I call Harry!” Called Sam.  
“Oh I want in. Add me as Ron.” Ted said, grabbing a microphone. 

“Hey, no fair, I want Hermione!” Alice crossed her arms and pouted jokingly. Everyone rolled their eyes. “No one called Hermione yet. Go on ahead.”

Paul looked at Emma expectantly. She was a huge Harry Potter fan whether or not she was willing to admit it to the group. He nudged her with an elbow. “You could be...Ginny? Is that her name?” 

“Yeah, but Ginny doesn't have any singing parts. Besides, I'd rather sit here with you and make sure you survive the show tune.” Emma laughed but was quickly shut up by Bill tapping her arm with a mic. 

“We still need a Draco Mal-”

“Oh hell yeah.” Without hesitation, she took it from his hand and hopped down. So much for making sure Paul survived.

The music started and the lyrics appeared. It was go time.

“Underneath these stairs, I hear the sneers and feel the glares of my cousin, my uncle and my aunt.” Everyone suppressed a laugh. Sam wasn't necessarily a bad singer, just a little flat. They could live with it. Most took the time to prepare. For example, Charlotte(who had joined in to do Ginny's lines) was putting Emma's hair in a ponytail for her and Ted was putting on a blue headband. Fun for the whole family.

Sam finally got to the more upbeat parts and Emma had taken to swinging her ponytail around. Paul may or may not have snuck a quick video. In his defense, it was cute video. He'd have to send it to the group chat later.

“Sick of this summer and this waiting around. Man its September so I'm skipping this town. Hey it's not mystery, there's nothing here for me now!”

After that, everyone had joined in to say the first verse. “Gotta get back to Hogwarts!” Even Bill, Melissa, and Deb. Paul not so much, but that was understandable. He was fine filming from a distance. They would probably want the videos later and he didn't mind. 

“Where everybody knows I'm cool!”

With the minor exception of Ted almost kicking down the mic stand during his dramatic entrance as Ron(it nearly broke Emma's face after it hit her there exactly but she’s fine now), they were having a blast so far.

“It’s been so long, but we're going back.”

To everyone's surprise(except Bill and Paul), Alice had a gorgeous singing voice. Even when singing Hermione Granger’s simpler parts. When the three got to harmonize, it was pretty clear she deserved a record label. Not to mention, Charlotte was a damn good actor. Her whining when Ted clapped his hands above her head might've caused everyone to go deaf for a couple of seconds but still got a good laugh.

When the Cho Chang song began, Charlotte, Emma, and Melissa all somehow knew the dance and were able to do it together. They earned their fair round of claps and then it was Bill's turn to attempt the Cho Chang ballad. He wasn't perfect but it would do they supposed.

“For Cho Chaaaaang!” 

The heavy beat started and that's when Emma hopped onto the stage. She did the hole shabang: singing, acting, British accent, and a bit of dancing added in there somewhere. Paul was quite impressed. He didn't know the girl was such a theatre nerd. 

“And then I'll be the one who is totally awesome!” 

You bet your ass everyone on that stage joined in to say “Yeah you'll be the one who is totally awesome!”

Paul thought he had seen the worst of it. Nothing could've prepared him for the crowd of mostly grown adults singing along to this Harry Potter musical song. Bill was known for his extensive collection of musical theatre karaoke and it really showed. It had been fun seeing Emma enjoy it but now it was overwhelming. He started to carefully plan out either an escape or dramatic death. Both would work.

“To Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin!  
Back to the place where our story begins at Hogwarts, Hogwarts  
Man I'm glad I'm back!”

The song had ended and the players sat down. “I hope that wasn't too horrible for you,” Emma walked up to Paul, her words only audible to him since everyone was dissolved in their own chatter. He shrugged. “At least I got $15 out of it.” He held his hand out.

“Uh no!” Emma shook her head. “I said if you sang something, not if you sat through something.”

Melissa gasped. “Paul said he'd sing something?! Quick, pick a song!” She grabbed the remote and threw it at him. “Someone get the camera out!” 

-♡-

3 hours later and Emma, Ted, Sam, and Melissa were drunk off their asses, and they thought A Very Potter Musical was 3 hours of magic. Ha, this was so much better. It was fun for Bill, Paul, and Charlotte to watch their chaos explode. Not so much when they had to step in.

Emma was a smart drunk. She knew more when she was drunk and that included how to get away with shit. So, when the sober guards weren't paying attention, she picked up the mic stand and charged at Ted, who was outside about to jump into the pool. It was revenge for the minor event earlier.

To say the least, the night ended in a pool party and multiple noise complaints from the neighbors.

Oh, and don't worry. Everyone took the offer to sleep over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres Paul singing for his $15
> 
> https://youtu.be/UM8pwnmcLb0
> 
> Emma was pissed but gave it to him anyways in case you were wondering


	10. let me puke in your lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an awful hangover, a touching car ride, and a moment they'd never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after 10 chapters we finally get what we've been waiting for
> 
> im proud of my bbys

The next morning, Emma woke up with at 10 am with an insanely awful headache on a stranger's couch. She took in her surroundings, though they were mostly blurry. Her head felt like it was on someone's lap and a warm hand could be felt on her back. Also, she was going to need a bucket soon or else the carpet below her was going to need a cleaning. What happened last night?

“Oh, Emma, you're up,” she heard Bill's voice and the sound of footsteps walking towards her. Suddenly, someone was helping her stand up(she assumed it was Bill) and slowly began to lead her to the kitchen counter. “Can I get you anything? Water? Food?”

Emma shook her head, instantly regretting it. Ok, she probably should ask for something. “Maybe...some water? And a bucket or something if you have one.”

“A bucket? Why would you need- oh!” She could hear him run off to find something would work. Sooner than she had anticipated, a plastic bag was shoved into one of her hands and a cup of water in the other. She mumbled out a thanks and chugged of the water as she could. By now, her vision was beginning to clear up and she could get a better feel of the room.

“Am I the first one to wake up?” Emma turned to Bill, blinking a few times. He was busy making breakfast. It smelt pretty good. She figured out it was bacon and eggs by the aroma alone.

“Ted and Melissa woke up earlier but went back to sleep. We're the only ones up right now I think.”

She eyebrows knitted together. “Then...why are you making breakfast if no one’s up?”

“Better safe than sorry.” The conversation came to an abrupt end after that, the sound of bacon sizzling the only thing that could be heard. Neither was sure of what to say. Bill eventually turned towards her when he had some time.

“Bacon?” He lifted a plate in the air and offered it to her.

“Oh, I'm fine, than-”

“Hell yeah. Thanks, man,” Ted strutted in and took the plate from Bill, sitting down next to Emma at the counter. He looked down at the crabby barista who seemed confused. “You want some?”

“How the hell don't you feel like absolute shit?” was all she could say. The main response she got was Ted ruffling her hair. Sadly for both of them, the action made her throw up right away. All over Ted's lap. It was loud, too. 10/10 vomit.

Perfect timing, too, because Paul, tired as ever, walked in as soon as the scene unfolded. “Ted, what the hell?” he rushed to Emma's side and held her hair back. “Bill, can you pour a cup of water?” A series of coughs came from Emma and he continued to aid her, guiding her to sit up and breath slowly.

Bill did as told and handed the glass to the sick girl. Even if Paul had to help her drink some of the water, everything seemed to work out. “Oh my god, that was awful.” Her figure fell against Paul, exhausted.

Everyone’s heads turned to see who was up when footsteps came down the hallway. “Good mornin- woah what happened? Is she ok?” Melissa took in the scene and joined Paul's side to rub her friend's back.

“Just peachy!” Emma stated sarcastically before anyone else could get the chance.

“Ted just-”

“I did it, it was my fault,” Ted piped up, raising his hand. “I’m used to having headaches when I wake up after drinking, I didn't think about Emma. I deserved that.” He nodded to confirm that that's what he wanted to do. “I'm sorry, Emma.”

Wow. She wasn't prepared for that at all. Everyone else seemed to though. Is there something she didn’t know? Sensing her puzzlement, Melissa chimed in. “Oh, don’t worry. He does this a lot. Instead of getting hungover he gets really sappy.”

Oh. That made more sense.

-♡-

After cleaning up Ted’s clothing and Emma's face, Paul offered Emma a ride home. It was either that or Uber and none of them wanted to take the time to explain to the Uber driver why the car would be smelling like puke. So in the car, the couple was, with nothing but dead silence between them.

“Was that true? About the whole sappy-Ted thing?” Emma finally asked. She was currently holding a paper bag with a water bottle inside of it. Everyone insisted that she stay prepared even though she kept saying she felt fine. They were right about it being better to be safe than sorry, but still. It made her feel like the baby of the group, a feeling she was too used to.

“Oh yeah. You should've seen him after Charlotte's wedding. I'm positive he confessed his ‘love’ to at least three different girls,” he answered her with a laugh. It was nice to have these silent moments with each other. Between the group events, they still found time to expand on their own relationship. It was an unspoken agreement they both made, where they didn't have to say anything to know they were in equal understanding.

She took a sip of her water. “Oh, by the way, before I forget, you have an amazing singing voice believe it or not. I know I was shocked.”

A tiny smile grew on Paul’s face. “I could say the same to you. You really went for those high notes.” That was something he would remember vividly for the rest of his life. She hit high notes as if her life depended on it, even in dumb singing games like karaoke.

Emma laughed. “Thanks. Brigadoon taught me well.” She took a mint from a box in the center console and held it up. “May I?”

He glanced over at what was in her hand. “Go for it.”

-♡-

Paul had never seen Emma's apartment before but it looked just as he suspected. Papers everywhere, dishes a mess, bed not made. It wasn’t that she seemed like that kind of person, because really she gave off the vibe that her apartment looked like something out of Tumblr sometimes, but knowing she was a college student with a part-time yet demanding barista job made these kinds of conditions inevitable.

“Sorry for the mess. If I had known, I would've done something about it.” She led him through the hallways and into the living room, which was most likely the cleanest part of the house. He shook his head.

“No, it's fine, really. I understand. Are you feeling ok?” They now stood face to face. Paul held the back of his hand up to her forehead to double check her temperature as if she had a fever. The notion made her laugh.

“I promise, I'm fine. Thank you for caring though,” Emma poked his shoulder, a smile wide on her face. “And for everything else, really.”

He couldn't quite figure out what else she could be thanking him for. “What do you mean?”

She sighed. “I mean...before all this, I didn't really have any friends. Or a life. It was just me, living in Hatchetfield to make some dead sibling proud. But now? I don't think I've had as much fun as we did last night since high school. And it's mostly all because of you. Or fate. I'm still a little hungover,” she snickered, still on her high from the night before.

Paul looked touched. “Emma, honestly? Everyone who was there last night loves you. I barely hung out with them before we started hanging out. So, thank you, too.” He didn’t want to get into the whole dead sibling thing she brought up. He was guessing it had slipped and he was also guessing that that conversation was meant for the emotional hours of the day when they told dark backstories from their childhood. Not now.

Now would be the time for a hug, except neither of them went for it. Instead, they just looked at one another with a certain spark in their eyes. There was no telling who made the first move, but it didn't matter.

Because Emma Perkins and Paul Matthews were having their first kiss.


	11. post-it notes galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some post-it notes, a delivery, and a nostalgic keepsake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the weekend, and you know what that means

“I swear they kissed!” Melissa walked into the office on the phone with Bill. “Paul drove her home, right? When I called Emma an hour later, she texted saying she was busy! I'm telling you, something happened, Bill.” She stepped into the elevator and held the phone up to her ear with a shoulder. 

“Melly, I think you're looking too far into things.”

The elevator suddenly stopped and Melissa walked out. “Maybe you're just not looking close enough.” A pack of post-it notes was picked up from her desk, a pen after that. On the front side of the first one, she scribbled Paul's name. On the back, she wrote the passive aggressive message of “tell me what happened at Emma's house ASAP, coward”. 

“I'd love to talk more, Mell, but I really gotta finish this spreadsheet.” The two made direct eye-contact from across the room mid sentence. Oh. “Talk later?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Melissa hung up and tucked her phone away. She carried the sticky note to Paul's empty cubicle and stuck it on the front of his computer screen. He would see it eventually.

 

paulmatt -> mellyfaith  
What did you just put on my desk?

mellyfaith -> paulmatt  
What

 

Melissa looked up to see Paul standing at Charlotte's desk, both of them staring at her. She shrugged and speed walked over to her own office.

She probably worked for an hour when the elevator doors could be heard opening. Not many people came in and out during the middle of the day, so just to make sure, she turned to see who it was. Out of all the people it could've been, Emma was not the face she thought she would be seeing.

The short girl was holding two coffee trays stacked on top of each other, a total of six cups. She looked lost in the middle of the giant office room. Melissa figured no one noticed her presence, so she called her over. “Emma!”

Emma turned her head and smiled at the sight of her. She rushed over and set the trays down on her desk. “Oh thank God. Ted texted me asking to bring the coffee over this time, and I had nothing better to do. Now I'm pretty sure I'm lost.” A laugh ended her explanation. “This is for you,” she took the drink off the top and slid it across to the other side of the desktop.

“Peppermint frappe with a pump of caramel?”

She nodded. “Do you know where-”

“Paul's in a meeting right now, sweetie. Bill and Charlotte are over there,” Melissa pointed, “and Ted’s behind them.” She smiled at the barista, accepted her thanks, and watched her walk off.

 

 

Emma roamed the isles of cubicles. It was difficult but eventually she found the three. Their drinks were delivered as soon as she found them. At the end of this short process, she stole Paul's office chair from the nearby desk and joined their small circle. “I got so many weird looks walking around here- you fucking owe me.” She pointed to Ted.

“Technically not. It doesn't look like you brought the other thing I asked you for.” The statement made Bill and Charlotte extremely confused. They watched as close as possible while Emma sighed, taking a piece of paper out of her apron pocket, and handing it to him. He took it so fast Bill had to make sure he saw it correctly.

“What's that?” Bill tried to get a look. He saw it was a photo, definitely taken some time ago, of a bunch of teenagers. When there was no explanation, Emma volunteered.

“A photo of the Hatchetfield High School drama club from 17 years ago,” she leaned back in the chair and nudged the photo with her ballet flat. “Ted was presid-”

“Hey!” Ted swatted her foot away, using his foot to keep it on the floor. “This was a private thing.”

“Then why'd you ask for it in front of everyone?” She looked at him with a dubious expression. Before he could answer, Paul walked over with a stack of papers in his hands. Confusion took over his system.

“Emma? What...are you doing here?” He moved past Charlotte to get to his desk, scooting the chair with Emma in it back. She still didn't get up though. He didn't mind the slightest. 

“Ted needed a coffee delivery so I just brought all of them over. Yours is over there,” she gestured to abandoned coffee cup next to his computer. There was a tiny heart next to his name on the cardboard sleeve as always.

Paul was busy sorting the few papers through on his desk. He did his best to keep his voice down and prayed she got the message. “I appreciate it,” he turned around to look at her, not surprised to see her spinning around in the chair ever so slowly. His hand reached forward to stop the motion. 

“You're no fun,” Emma complained, slouching backwards. 

“I'd rather not have a rerun of the morning after karaoke.” The recent memory made them laugh. It had felt like a living hell when it had happened, but now the thought of her throwing up on an overly emotional Ted was one of Emma's happier memories. One for the books.

Paul got back to work and the girl behind him took the time to look around the small area. “What's that?” She used her foot to point out the post-it note on the computer screen. 

“Probably another thing from Melissa. She does that a lot.”

Silence. Emma took her time standing up and tapped on his shoulder. “It’s been fun but I've gotta go or Nora will actually murder me. Skype tonight?”

“7:30 like last time?”

She nodded, they did their tradition of a mini salute exchange, and Emma went to travel the maze that was CCR Technical. However, this time, something was on the elevator door that wasn't there before. A sticky note that read “Emma”.

She peeled it off the metal door just as they were opening. After stepping in and selecting her floor, she flipped the note over.

“Text me asap or I'll be at your house at 2am with a leaf blower ♡Melissa”

Emma didn't remember Melissa being so passive aggressive. She liked this side of her even though it somewhat forced her to do random shit like this.

 

It was the end of the work day and most people were packing their things to head home. Bill, finished early, made the 2-second trip to visit Ted. “Can you tell me more about that photo? I've been thinking about it since Emma was here.”

Ted rolled his eyes. “Mind your own business, Bill.” He locked the briefcase in front of him and tossed the empty Beanies cup in the trash can.

“But-”

“I said, mind your own business.”

 

 

emmaperk -> mellyfaith  
I guess our snowman army thing is over, huh

mellyfaith -> emmaperk  
Once a snowman always a snowman

emmaperk -> mellyfaith.  
You've got a point

mellyfaith -> emmaperk  
Ok so Paul won't tell me anything. What happened after he drove you home??

emmaperk -> mellyfaith  
Melissa nooo

mellyfaith -> emmaperk  
Melissa yes. Spill

emmaperk -> mellyfaith  
I actually have to go but I'll text you later

mellyfaith -> emmaperk  
Emma wth

mellyfaith -> emmaperk  
Gosh damnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! if you want to see me + friends read each others awful fanfiction, use the link below!
> 
> oh, and im also on instagram as @cupparoastedcoffee
> 
> https://youtu.be/EGOGiLrM0Ww


	12. smartass expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GamePigeon, pet names, and John Mulaney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the weirdest out-of-context list i've ever made

Skype was something Emma had never used. Paul had taught her how to use it the last time he was over. He had a lot more experience with it seeing as he used it for work all the time. On the other hand, she had no clue what the hell she was doing.

Emma was sitting on her bed in sweatpants and a tank top, fumbling with the laptop on her lap. She felt like one of the elderly customers that sit at the counter and bug her with questions on how to use their phones. She had done everything she was told to. The instructions he had written her were right in front of her, too, so she couldn't have done anything wrong.

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Do you just want me to call you?

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
No I can figure this out

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Emma it's been an hour

No, she could do this. She set her phone down and focused herself. Click on the contact, ok. Now there should be a little camera icon somewhere. Her eyes scanned every pixel on the screen. Aha, there it is. She ran her mouse over it and clicked.

“Took you long enough,” Paul teased with a grin, appearing in front of her on the laptop. He looked like he was also in some pajamas. She couldn't tell where he was in his apartment though.

“It's not my fault your handwriting is so bad!” She knew it was a lie that he couldn't prove wrong at that moment, but she couldn't find it in herself to care much.

“I'm going to assume it was a good day at work?” Maybe it was the improved sense of humor, or it could've been the dopey smile on her face. Whatever it was, he would have noticed it from a mile away. Her unusual upbeat vibe was just too obvious.

“Oh, it was the best. Nora and Zoey got in a big fight and now Nora keeps treating me like a fucking angel just to prove a point. I got a free lunch and next weekend completely off!” Only Emma could've been excited about being in the middle of two best friends arguing. The thought made Paul laugh. “Oh my God, you should've seen it.” She ran a hand through her hair.

“Wish I had. Sounds like an exciting day.”

“CCR didn't have anything happen today?” She asked, giving him a questioning look. Based on what she had seen, the building was extremely boring, but she had some sort of hope.

“The most exciting part of the day was probably seeing you, like always.” His comment made her smile a little bit wider. “But Charlotte was having a fun time changing people's desktop photos to cat pictures when they're in meetings.”

“That sounds like something she would do. Let me guess, most are of cats in business suits or some shit like that?” Emma laughed at that mental image. The idea of a 30-something-year-old woman running around an office to change people's desktop photos to 2009 quality memes of cats in little suits was priceless.

“Of course. It’s better than Melissa though.”

“More post-it notes?”

“Oh, no, she made me download this dumb GamePigeon thing and now she won't stop sending me game requests-”

“Wait stop,” she cut him off and picked up her phone. “You have GamePigeon?”

“...yeah.”

She sent him a game of pool. It took some time to convince him that he might like it more than he expects, but eventually, they started the game. Emma was sure she would win, but he surprised her once again. “How dare you!”

Paul was too busy laughing on the other end of the video call to respond to that. When she was so upset over him beating her at a game she was so confident about, he found her extremely cute. It was a feeling he was going to have to savor. Not many know what Emma is like when she's genuinely pissed off because the ones who have don't tend to make it out alive(a joke started by her mother that she had told the group about).

“I call a rematch!” She sent a second request and expected him to respond to it. When he didn't, she shot him a glare through the screen.

“Sorry, Em, maybe another time. I'm not sure if you can take another hit,” he joked and turned his phone off, setting it aside.

“Woah,” she did the same as him, “who knew Paul had a secret smartass side?” 

“What? That wasn't a smartass thing to say!”

“Oh, it definitely was.” She nodded once like it would help prove her point.

“Text Ted and ask him whether or not it counts.”

“No,” Emma shook her head. “Ted's the asshole expert. I'm the smartass expert. There's a difference, hun,” she insisted.

“You've got a point there,” he finally gave up and let her win. Knowing her, that debate could've gone on for a while. “It wasn't meant to be a smartass thing is what I meant.”

“Meant it or not, it still counts!”

“Oh, I'm fully aware, sweetie.”

Apparently, they made the silent agreement to use the dumbest pet names to end an argument, no matter how stupid the argument was. Neither was sure how that started, but it seemed to work out in their favor. 

“Oh, before I forget,” Paul changed the topic, “I have the day off of work tomorrow.”

“A three day weekend is it?” She took a sip of her Starbucks. Her phone was taken back out to see if she had the same schedule.

“Yeah, something about Mr. Davidson and his wife. I'm not really sure I want to know the rest of it.”

She laughed softly as she scrolled through her calendar. “Hey, I don't have work tomorrow! Nora must've taken it off my schedule without telling me or something. We should do something.”

“Don't you have class?” Being the responsible man he was, Paul had to make sure she was getting her work done before spending time with him. He didn't want to be the reason she failed all her classes.

“Nah, my biology professor canceled it a while ago. I think he’s trying to pitch a show script to some Broadway people?” Emma threw her phone on her pillow whilst in the middle of her explanation.

“Your professor wrote a script for a stage show?”

“A musical called Working Boys. I'm the only one in class who knows because when I dropped off his groceries once, he let me listen to a demo song.”

“Ew.”

They shared a laugh. Paul's dislike of musicals would always be a mini inside joke. Melissa made fun of him for it(as a friend) so Emma tried to hold back, but sometimes, it slipped. Luckily, he didn't mind when she did so.

“You should just come over tonight and then we can hang out tomorrow though,” Emma redirected them back to the original topic. A sleepover didn't sound half bad if she was being completely honest with herself. She really hadn't had one since high school, but it was never too late to restart traditions.

“Are you...being serious?”

“As serious as Emma Perkins can get.”

“Oh ok,” he nodded, “so not that serious?”

“What happened to not having a smartass side?” She watched the screen while he stood up. It looked like he was beginning to pack.

“It was a joke, honey bear.” He laughed as Emma faked a gag reflex. 

“Oh my god, that's the worst one yet!” She picked up a pillow and stuffed her face in it to hide her growing blush. Mostly from embarrassment. She doesn’t think anyone's ever called her honey bear before and the sound of it was enough to make her hurl up her lunch if she really tried.

-♡-

An hour later, Paul was standing at Emma’s door with a bag full of one change of clothes, one set of pajamas, and a toothbrush. The woman who lived next door had seen him and had given him a thumbs up. What that meant was a mystery to him.

Soon after he knocked, the door opened wide to reveal Emma, who looked more than ready for bed. Once he walked in, he realized the house was a lot cleaner than the last time he was here. He wouldn't question it but damn was this a nice apartment when it was taken care of.

She let him leave his stuff in her room and they sat on the couch together. “I was going to suggest a Disney movie but those normally involve some singing.” The remote was picked up mid-sentence. “So, what's your favorite movie?”

Paul didn't actually have a favorite movie that was available on Netflix, so they sat there for twenty minutes scrolling what there was to offer. They eventually agreed on some John Mulaney special and grabbed a couple of blankets and mugs full of hot drinks.

Sometime throughout the show, Paul found out watching stand up comedy is a fun way to get to know someone even if they never speak to you. For instance, he got a better understanding of Emma's sense of humor, he was able to listen to her really laugh without the pressure of a group or authority weighing on her, and during certain parts, he even got to hear some of her views of the world(but to be fair, he could assume those by their text messages alone). Emma was able to gain the same knowledge, minus the whole views of the world thing. 

When the first one ended, they put another John Mulaney show on. This time sharing a blanket. It was cold and also they felt a lot more comfortable with each other. Besides, Emma didn't take up that much room. They both fell asleep before the end of this one, an arm wrapped around the girl and a head resting on his shoulder.


	13. a day off for the lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfast choices, mario kart, and a hazy night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres so much that happens in this chapter that i couldn't figure out what the hecc to put in the three part list oops
> 
> this is probably my longest chapter, because it's a little over 3000 words
> 
> consider it my valentines day gift to you

Paul woke up first between the two of them. Emma seemed like the type of person to sleep in so this didn't surprise him at all. He tried to stand up without bugging her, but the second she felt the loss of contact, a whimper could be heard. So there he sat, reading whatever book she had left on her side table with her sound asleep on his side.

At some point during his reading, Paul sensed that Emma was awake. She didn't say anything or move at all, but she blinked a couple of times before closing her eyes again. It was the little signs he knew to look for. To comply with the awkward silence, he began to read the words aloud. She would give side comments and notes about whatever had been read and sometimes they would start small talks over the topics.

“What time is it?” Emma yawned, finally sitting up after some time. She picked up her phone and checked. “It's almost 11.” She said the words plainly, then went back to sitting at his side under the blanket.

“We should probably eat,” he looked down at her for some kind of recommendation. He had no idea what was in her fridge, but if it was like anything he had in his fridge as a college student, they would need to go out to eat. Ramen and macaroni weren’t exactly breakfast material.

“Waffle House is open 24/7,” was all she could think of. He chuckled at the suggestion. Waffle House, ah, how romantic.

“Sounds good to me.” After that, neither of them moved. Emma was just too lazy, and Paul couldn't get up with her basically on top of him. A couple of minutes passed until they looked over to each other.

“Oh, you meant now?” Emma asked, fighting back the urge to laugh at the situation. She stretched her limbs and sat up. “Maybe we could just, like, make something here.” 

He gave her a look of doubt. “Do you have enough?”

“Probably,” she shrugged, standing up and walking over to her fridge. He followed her momentarily. Together, they searched the shelves of food.

“I have eggs and bacon?” She pulled the items out and placed them on the counter. “There's some butter in there, too.” The fridge door shut with the kick of her foot.

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

 

 

Paul made a mental note that no matter how bad at cooking Emma seemed, there was a good chance she could've been Gordon Ramsay's heir. Even with something as simple as eggs and bacon. He would have to admit that he was impressed.

Emma also made a mental note. Her’s, however, was to keep Paul away from the stove when it was turned on. It was very likely he'd never cooked before. They had to grab the bandages after the second time. They were lucky they never had to use them after then.

They threw their plates into the sink and sat back down at the table. The discussion over the day's activities was about to begin when Emma's phone buzzed. They exchanged glances, both equally confused yet curious, and she moved to pick up the device.

 

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Guys only me and Ted are at the office and it's so boringggg

BillDorr -> overaged assholes  
Oh, Ted isn't that bad

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Oh no Ted and I haven't spoken a word to each other

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
I'm not that bad tho

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Agree to disagree

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Ok but not even Mr. Davidson is here. Idk why we have to be here

 

Emma moved so they could both read the text messages. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but hey. Reading them over, Paul got an idea. “What if we surprised Melissa today?”

“I wouldn't mind that,” she admitted. He filled her in on the small idea and they immediately began work.

 

emmaperk made a group chat with: BillDorr, charlatte, and paulmatt

emmaperk named the group hey guys

emmaperk -> hey guys  
Are you all free today?

BillDorr -> hey guys  
Yeah, what's up? ⛄

charlatte -> hey guys  
Maybe...depends♡♡

emmaperk has sent her location to hey guys

emmaperk -> hey guys  
Paul and I want to surprise Melissa. Think you can come over in 30?

BillDorr -> hey guys  
Yeah, see you then :)

charlatte -> hey guys  
I'd have to ask Sam

 

Emma sighed. “No offense, but Sam sounds like an asshole.” She shook her head at the words on the screen. No one should have to ask their spouse if they can leave the house. 

“Oh, he is. I would avoid him at all costs.”

 

charlatte -> hey guys  
I can come :DD

charlatte -> hey guys  
Calling an Uber now♡♡

 

 

Bill and Charlotte arrived a lot sooner than expected, with Bill being first and Charlotte knocking on the door five minutes into his stay. The downsized group sat at the kitchen counter, giving Paul the chance to explain their plan in full.

“Emma has the Beanies cake pop recipe on her fridge so I thought that we could try to follow it and bring them to the office?” Bill and Charlotte looked excited. This could actually work.

“I like the idea, but I'm awful in the kitchen,” Bill said sadly.

“You have nothing to worry about. Paul is, too.” Emma laughed, remembering what had happened with the stove earlier. “If you two go down to the store and get everything, Charlotte and I can make them. Sound good, Char?” The girl mentioned quickly nodded. 

Emma jumped off the kitchen stool and walked around the counter to grab the recipe. “I’m pretty sure I stole this from Beanies.” The slip of paper was passed to Bill. She really wasn't sure why she felt the need to steal some shitty recipe from Beanies, but it sure was coming in handy now. “Wait- can I see that?”

The recipe was handed back to her and she scanned it over. “There's the problem. There's too much butter and not enough flour. That's why the dough always comes out so sticky.” She scribbled the corrections down and gave it back. The thought never occurred to her back at work, mostly due to the fact that she just poured the written amount in and threw it in the oven. 

“You bake?” Paul asked, looking over the recipe for himself.

“I wouldn't be a Perkins if I couldn't be of use in the kitchen. My mom has always been really old school.” That’s why her sister was always the favorite, something to be said another day. She threw that thought away as soon as she could. 

“Impressive,” Bill scanned it over. “This looks perfect. Alice likes to bake, too, actually,” he smiled at the thought of his daughter, “alright, we'll be back in a few.”

They said their respective goodbyes and split. The next hour would be spent in pairs.

 

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Ted just broke the printer I'm going to throw him out the window thanks

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
Am I rubbing off on you?

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Most definitely

 

 

“So, Paul.” Bill and him sat in the car, with Bill driving. They were halfway to the grocery store and the drive had been dead silent so far with the exception of second long small talk. The two best friends hadn't spoken one-on-one in a while. “How have things been recently? Alice says hi, by the way.”

Paul smiled at that. “I'm doing alright.” There was a lot more that could've been said. Like, he’s been spending a lot of time with a girl he's been pining after for almost a year. That sounded too weird to even think about though. The quality of his work also went up quite a bit since then. Oh, and not to mention, he’s been hanging out with all of his friends more than the usual. So yeah, life was going well. The statement “I’m doing alright” was apparently all he could say though. That was Paul for you. “You?”

“Oh, that's good to hear. I haven't heard from Alice’s mom in a while so I've been doing pretty good.” Paul fought back the urge to laugh. Emma's sense of humor might be slowly becoming his own. “Alice left for Clivesdale two days ago though, and with Mr. Davidson giving so many days off to most of us, I haven't had much to do. That’s why I'm glad you and Emma invited us over. How is Emma? I haven't been able to ask how she's been doing since the vomit incident.” Bill talked for so long that they had parked by the time he finished. Still, Paul saw no reason to not answer the question.

“She’s been feeling a lot better. Not sick or anything from what I can tell.” They stepped out of the car and locked it behind them. However, Bill shook his head while they made their way up to the store.

“I meant in general. She seems a lot happier than when I first met her.”

Paul thought about it for a while. “I can't say for sure why that is.” He spoke honestly. He knew it must've had to been something to do with them, but there could always be another factor or he could even be wrong. Maybe Emma was a damn good actor and they were just ruining her life one day at a time. He really couldn't say.

They entered the grocery store and grabbed a cart. Both having lived on their own for some time, they knew their way around well. “Grab the warm ingredients first, and then get the others.” That way nothing would melt or get ruined too soon. Milk was easier, but things like eggs and butter were a hazard. Grocery experts they were.

The baking aisle was a place neither ever spent too much time in. There was a good reason for this, too. Everything felt like it was hiding from them. The flour? It can only be found on the top two shelves on the third twelfth of the left side. Baking soda? Probably in a box on the floor. Oil? That's on the opposite side of the store. By the time they had gotten the first set of the list, Emma had already sent a text to make sure they were ok.

They assured her that they were and continued on. It was almost 1, so they had to move faster if they were going to make it in time. Careful not to lose anything in their cart, Bill and Paul ran as fast as they could to get eggs, butter, and milk. Anyone who saw them must've thought they were insane.

 

 

Emma locked the door behind the boys and then turned to face Charlotte. The two girls were probably the one pair who knew each other the least. This could either be really awkward or really fun.

“Can I get you anything?” Emma said, entering the small kitchen once more with Charlotte following close behind. “I've really only got coffee, water, and Capris Suns.”

Charlotte giggled. “Capri Suns? I haven't had one of those in years.” She watched as her friend opened the fridge door and peeked over her shoulder to see for herself. Right there in front of her was not one but two boxes of Capri Suns. 

Emma pulled two out and handed one to Charlotte, closing the door after. “Don't tell anyone though. It makes me look less cool,” she joked, poking a straw through her drink. Capri Suns were her guilty pleasure. They're also why she wouldn't let Paul search the fridge earlier. Secrets aren't kept themselves.

“Oh, well thank you,” Charlotte smiled happily and did the same, enjoying the nostalgic taste. Maybe she should start buying some for herself. She could hide them in the garage. Yeah, that sounded nice.

“No problem.” Emma finished her’s in less than a minute and tossed it in the trash bin under the sink. She couldn't think of anything else to say after that. A really awkward time it would be then.

Charlotte took the silent time to look around the apartment. She didn't move from where she was standing, but she could see a lot. Her eyes sparkled when she saw a certain aspect of the room. “You have a Nintendo Switch?”

Emma blinked twice to figure out the answer. “Oh, yeah!” It was a gift from her dad. He was going to give it to her younger brother, but he didn't want it since he had a family and the toddlers were going to break it without a doubt. “Did you...want to play?”

“Do you have Mario Kart on it?” Charlotte looked to her for an answer, a childlike daze in her eyes. Emma had never seen her so excited before. This was new to her, but she really didn’t mind.

“Yeah, yeah,” she walked over and popped the game in. The controllers were taken off and divided amongst them. Deciding on characters, carts, rules, and tracks had all been completely silent processes, but playing was another story entirely. Mario Kart had that sort of effect on people.

“Emma, I swear to god!” Charlotte almost fell off the couch as she yelled, making a sharp turn and being passed by a Waluigi with the Gamertag “EmmaIsBetterThanYou”.

Emma snorted at the comment, racing past everyone. She gasped loudly, though, when a blue shell hit her. So loud, in fact, that someone knocked on the door to tell them to shut up. They didn't listen to the warning at all.

One high-pitched shriek from Charlotte and one loud curse from Emma later, Charlotte was declared the winner. Her controller was placed down in victory, while the other was thrown at the TV in defeat. “No! I call rematch!”

While they picked a second track, a text was sent out to Paul to make sure he wasn't completely lost at Walmart. With no response, they started the rainbow road. “You are so going down.”

 

 

1:30 hit sooner than later. Paul and Bill knocked on the door frantically hearing the screams from the other side of the door. “Pause it, Char!” Emma shouted as she ran to open it. Charlotte, determined to win the round, didn't listen and kept playing. 

“Are you guys ok?” Paul dropped the groceries to grab Emma by the arms and inspect her like she had dysentery. She couldn't help but laugh. 

“We were playing Mario Kart. Quick, come in, Melissa and Ted leave the office in 4 hours.”

The girls scrambled around the tiny kitchen space to make the cake pops in as little time as possible. The oven started preheating, the ingredients started mixing, and somehow, there was already frosting on Charlotte's face.

“Em, we added the butter, right?” Charlotte held up the unopened box of butter from the bag. She looked like she was about to have a panic attack if the answer wasn't yes. 

“Uh- yeah, yeah,” Emma held up the empty butter box from her own fridge. She put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder to help her calm down and got back to work. It oddly worked. The boys were impressed with how close they had become during their hour together.

With the kitchen utterly ruined and their clothes along with it, Emma and Charlotte had managed to pop out a tray of perfectly good cake pops. They were decorated nicely thanks to a certain someone's Beanies training and the other's perfectionist side and tasted even better.

“How much longer till Melissa and Ted leave, Em?”

She checked her text messages and then the time. “2 hours. We should probably hurry if we want to have more time.” The Nintendo Switch was grabbed and they were off.

 

 

Driving to CCR Technical in a car full of stressed people trying to get there as soon as possible wasn't the best experience in the world, believe it or not. Bill drove again but every now and then someone would insist he had taken a wrong turn. This led to mini disputes and honestly, it could've gone a lot smoother.

They got there with an hour to spare and ran to the elevator. It wouldn't open. Shit. They were forced to do the only other thing they could: run up the stairs. At the top, everyone leaned against a wall or cubicle to catch their breath. “I can't believe it took us a fucking hour to get here,” Emma breathed out. Her legs almost gave out from under her, so Paul grabbed the cake pops from her and helped hold her up with his free arm.

“Guys?” Melissa turned around in her office chair with her mouth gaped open. She wasn't expecting to see them here at all. “What are you doing here?” 

Charlotte, on the brink of fainting, pushed Paul's hand up to show off the box. “We made...oh,” she took a second to remember, “cake pops...for you!”

Melissa walked over and took the box from them. “Did you guys run up here? Gosh, at least sit down-” she was interrupted by the sound of four adults falling to the floor in relief. They took no hesitation in following her advice. She laughed, picking up a cake pop and popping it in her mouth. “You guys made these?”

“Well, Lottie and Emma did,” Bill raised his hand to point out the fact. He wasn't as exhausted as the others but was still tired.

“Damn, these are pretty good,” Melissa had another and then set the box down. She helped her friends up and led them over to her cubicle. “Ted's in the meeting room. No idea what he's doing in there though.”

“Oh, well-”

Melissa gasped. “Actually, Bill and Paul, Ted said he wanted to talk to you about something. I'd go check on that.”

Bill and Paul left reluctantly, leaving the three girls to themselves. “What'd Ted want to talk about?” Emma asked once the meeting room door shut, sitting on the edge of the desk.

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted some girl time. Ted has been an asshole all day and I really can't deal with any other guys till tomorrow.” They all laughed at that. It was understandable at most.

 

 

That night ended well, with countless rounds of Mario Kart and new inside jokes. They all stayed way past the time Melissa and Ted were supposed to lock up, but they were never caught, so no one really cared that much. Music was played through the office’s ceiling speakers and secrets were spilled over half-eaten cake pops. Oh, and Paul and Emma earned their second kiss. And their third and fourth. They were pretty comfortable with each other.

After Bill dropped her off at home and she finally got to be by herself for the first time in a while, Emma slept some of the best sleep she ever had.


	14. long distance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the "talk", McDonalds breakfast, and gross nicknames

“You're going where?” Emma looked up from her work at the coffee counter, her hair tied in the messiest of ponytails and her expression showing a bit of disappointment.

“A business trip to Michigan? It's only for a week, I promise,” Paul explained. When they first met, he had completely forgotten about the planned event. Bill had signed up back then, too. So the group would be down two members. Two of the most responsible members, actually. Oh boy. “We leave tomorrow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner-”

“Paul,” Emma laughed softly, finishing up his regular order. “I'm not mad, don't worry. You better text me though.” His drink was pushed towards him and a tiny smile appeared on her face. Despite her hectic appearance, she was more put together than usual. She could easily say she had her shit together. He was impressed with her. Then again, he normally was.

“I can't imagine not.” He took a sip of coffee, breaking eye contact for a moment to enjoy it. It was during this split second that it occurred to him that the small shop was empty. “No customers today?”

She shook her head. “Nora doesn't trust this place to be open without her in town. You're not the only one leaving.”

“If the shop isn't supposed to be open then why are you here…?”

She mused over the question for some time. “Some things are worth it.” He remembered saying that when she let him in early a while back. It felt like forever ago. He was kinda glad she remembered it, too. “I'll be here all day working on stuff if you want to drop by though.”

“The overaged assholes and I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Paul raised his cup, expecting the regular send-off they always did, but her face fell. She opened her mouth to say something yet nothing could come out. “Em? Is everything...ok?”

She nodded. “Yea- I was meaning to ask you something actually.” She didn't continue so he assumed she was waiting on him to say something first.

“Anything,” he gave her a comforting smile. It was pretty obvious she was at least somewhat nervous. 

“Before you go, I just wanted to know...are we, like, official? Or, I don't know, can we be?” She internally cursed herself out for sounding so cliche and awkward. She watched intently as the smile on Paul's face turned into one of the widest grins she'd ever seen. He leaned over the counter and kissed her quickly.

“I'd love that.”

 

 

 

Bill and Paul had left at 5 am the next morning to catch their flight at the Clivesdale Airport. While Emma couldn't make it, she had texted him the night before to wish him a safe flight. At 8 am, when she woke up, Melissa had shot her a text.

 

mellyfaith -> emmaperk  
Ted and I are alone in the office again. Bring Charlotte and the switch?

mellyfaith -> emmaperk  
Maybe breakfast, too

mellyfaith -> emmaperk  
I’ll pay you back

emmaperk -> mellyfaith  
What do you want?

mellyfaith -> emmaperk  
Surprise me

 

Emma made sure it was alright to pick up Charlotte(who was enthusiastic about the whole thing) and forced herself out of bed. Professor Hidgens would let her skip her daily duties for the day for his own reasons so she didn't have to worry about that at least. Getting showered and picking out clothes was just so much work.

However, she surprised herself and did close to a full face of makeup. She would happily admit that she looked damn good. The look finished with jeans, a tank top, and a jacket. It wasn't the classiest but it was fine. They were going to eat off the McDonald's breakfast menu in office cubicles anyways. 

She grabbed her car keys, gaming case, and wallet before heading out the door. Charlotte had sent in her address and it seemed to be one of the longer drives. Perfect. Some alone time before everyone started screaming.

As Emma drove down the highway, everything felt perfectly in place. She had a good group of friends, a loving boyfriend, and a boss who kinda liked her now. All the stress that had built up over the years melted away at the realization of it all. She hoped her sister would be happy with how things here going. That being said, a part of her felt like she didn't have to do things to make her sister proud anymore. She thought about it some more. Had she worked too hard to let the thought of what a dead sibling would think get to her, good or bad? She finally had a life she was happy with, so maybe.

She pulled up into Charlotte's driveway and honked the horn. The woman rushed out of the house and into the car, slamming it behind her. “Everything ok, Char?” Emma asked as the vehicle was redirected onto the road.

“What? Oh- oh, yes, everything's alright,” she buckled her seat belt and looked over to the shorter girl. “Where are we going for breakfast?”

“McDonald's I think. Unless you had something else in mind.” Emma shrugged, keeping her eyes on the road. 

“Oh, that sounds good. Do you have the- what's it called?”

Emma laughed. “Up on the dashboard. I made you an account after you left last time, so you can use that one.” She had a newly found soft spot for Charlotte that night. The hour alone was enough to make them close to best friends.

They drove in silence, the sound of Charlotte's mumbled swears and game sound effects being the only noise. It broke to discuss what everyone would want or most likely want in some cases. The food was loaded into the back seat, the aroma of cheap breakfast filling the air, and the quiet returned.

Soon enough, the car pulled in front of the towering office building. The two girls looked ridiculous carrying all the food inside, but nevertheless, they got the job done. “Melissa!” Emma finally shouted, dropping everything on the coffee table on the given floor.

Melissa ran out of her cubicle and wrapped the two in a hug. “Thank god you're here!” She practically bounced towards the food. Charlotte added what she was holding to the pile and the three of them began to sort out what was for who. “Yeah, anyways, Ted keeps complaining about his workload, which is bullshit, because he only needs to do one spreadsheet.” Melissa went on while snacking on a hashbrown.

“If all he needs to do is a spreadsheet then why is he here?” Emma furrowed her eyebrows, confused at the idea. Ted was never the smartest guy, they all knew that, but she would've thought he had some sense.

“Because then I get free breakfast from the local latte hotte,” Ted walked in, answering her question before anyone else was given the chance. “Not that you're hot or anything.”

“Says you.” Emma tossed a breakfast sandwich at him, watching the grown man struggle to get ahold of it for a few seconds. “I like to consider myself extremely hot, for your information.”

“Really?” Ted asked skeptically as he took a bite. Cheap and delicious, all in one.

“No.” She rolled her eyes, hints of a smile on her face.“If I actually thought I was hot do you think I would willingly work at Beanies?” 

“Good point.”

They grabbed their food and moved to a meeting room. Everyone took a seat and began to eat like normal. It was almost as if they had their own private restaurant. 

“Oh, Em brought the Nintendo thing!” Charlotte recalled halfway through the process of cutting up her pancakes. It was a happier thought for sure. She dumped a packet of syrup on top of them right after. “We should play later today.”

“Are you two staying here all day?” Ted looked back and forth between the two visitors. “What are you even going to do?”

“Not all day, asshole,” Emma rolled her eyes. By now, everyone was completely used to these two fighting like siblings. This was nothing new to Charlotte and Melissa. They actually found it quite amusing. Not many people were able to confidently give the sleazeball a taste of his own medicine. “Charlotte and I are going to leave after breakfast and come back later I think.”

“Oooo we could go shopping!” Charlotte butted in, hopeful to settle the mini dispute and make plans at the same time. 

“Oh yeah, that new shop opened downtown. You two should see if it’s too my standards,” Melissa quipped, messing with a tater tot on her fork. 

“Wow! You have standards?” Ted laughed at his own comment and nearly choked on his drink because of it. Totally worth it though, in his opinion.

“Wow, someone’s feeling extra assholy today,” Emma added on. To any normal person, this would've started to seem like the start of an argument.

“You know it, hun.”

They finished up their meals and stored the leftovers in the office fridge for anyone to take later on. Emma suddenly remembered the news from the other day and fought with herself internally whether or not to tell the others now. She decided against it.

“I think I'm gonna keep calling you hun,” Ted confirmed his thought with a nod, walking Emma to the elevator where Charlotte was waiting. She snorted, laughing at the new nickname.

“Only if I get to call you Boo.” The double doors opened and she turned to see his reaction. He nodded again.

“It’s a deal, hun.”

 

 

 

The following week was just the same day over and over again. They'd figure out a house to meet at and what they'd do for breakfast each morning, and then they'd sit through entertaining conversation. Sometimes they got to video chat Bill and Paul, but normally they were in meetings whenever the whole group was together. Emma and Paul had agreed not to say anything until the overaged assholes got together for a mini-reunion.

It was Friday night and Emma was curled up on the couch with a fuzzy blanket when the doorbell rang. She staggered out of her comfort and lazily walked over to the front door, still wrapped in the sheet of fabric. She pulled it open and let out a gasp. The date must've slipped her mind. “Paul!”

With her essentially jumping onto him, the two embraced in a hug and kiss. The week had felt like an eternity, especially since they made it official right before it had started. Granted, that was some awful timing, but they made it work regardless. It didn't matter now.

 

 

Arendelle Yogurt. The frozen yogurt place where their first actual group meeting was. They were back and different employees were here this time, so technically, they had a clean record at this place. The group filed in and grabbed their own cups.

“Hey, boo, if you get sugar-free vanilla again I'm going to throw your cup across the room.” Emma sarcastically pointed at the flavor’s dispenser and shot Ted an obviously forced smile. In response, he flicked her nose and poured a full cup of sugar-free vanilla. He wasn't going to originally, but hey, “live your life in spite” was a motto he lived by. Everyone laughed at the exchange.

“I do what I want, hun.”

Paul raised an eyebrow. “Boo and hun? Where did the nicknames come from?”

“Oooooh, someone's jealous!” Melissa teased while filling her cup with birthday batter yogurt.

“Calm down, Matthews, it’s not like you two are dating or anything.” Ted's retort made both of them go wide-eyed for a second. Shit. They had to tell them all tonight. Just as Paul was about to tell her to wait till they were all seated, Emma began to shoot a response.

“Bold of you to assume such a thing, boo.” Her tone was casual and her vibe was laid back, something Paul assumed to be a tactic for surprising the group. He leaned against a booth as everyone let out a couple of gasps.

“Wait, seriously?!” Melissa squealed, rushing towards the short girl and picking her up for a hug. Soon Charlotte joined in, turning it into a group hug.

“Congrats, Paul!” Bill smiled at his friend, who did the same. They weren’t really sure what else to do.

“Can I plan the wedding?” Ted asked, a teasing smirk present. The three girls shot him a glare and he quickly surrendered. Melissa and Charlotte were ready for a wedding, but Ted was an ass for voicing that thought. So, naturally, glares were in order.

Once everyone had paid, they sat down at the same booth as last time. “Ok this was five dollars, so if you throw this amazing sugar-free vanilla across the room, you owe me.” Ted pointed his spoon at Emma.

“Actually, you dweeb, you still owe me ten dollars for breakfast last week.” Emma smacked his spoon with her own and then proceeded to scoop up some of her yogurt. 

“A McDonald’s breakfast sandwich is not ten dollars, hun.” 

“Yes but I'm a college student so a regular dollar is the equivalent to ten for me. I'm poor, help meee,” she dragged out the last word, shooting him puppy eyes.

“Oh shit, good luck with that,” Paul said, viewing the whole thing as it played out. Ted was clearly losing this battle.

Ten dollars was tossed onto the table within seconds, followed by a cheerful “yess!”

“Anything happen while we were gone?” Bill piped up from his place next to Emma. “Nothing happened in Michigan, except- oh! I got Paul to come with me to see a musical!”

A clutter of gasps flew around the table. “What? What did you see?!”

“Some Hogwarts musical. Alice said we should go and tickets were cheap.” Bill explained, pulling up a picture of the stage and his program in front of it on his phone.

Emma laughed. “You saw a Harry Potter musical without knowing what Harry Potter is about and a liking for musicals?”

“You don't have to rub it in,” Paul mumbled, kissing her quick so she wouldn't say anything else about it. Melissa took a picture while Ted gagged.

“Affection makes me sick, hold on, I'm gonna go throw up in the bathroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually hate how this chapter turned out
> 
> and that kinda sucks because a big thing happens in it
> 
> oh well


	15. tagyoureitnotagbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laser tag, master plans, and a cheater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea came from a friend so kudos to her
> 
> also, they're even more like children in this chapter than normal. fair warning

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
GUYS I GOT $100 OFF A FULL DAY OF LASER TAG

BillDorr -> overaged assholes  
Ooooo from where?

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
Does it matter? We're going laser tagging

charlatte -> overaged assholes  
Sounds fun!♡♡♡

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
Hell yeah I'm the best at laser tag

paulmatt -> overaged assholes  
Yeah ok

 

 

Melissa knocked harshly on Emma's apartment door, Charlotte right behind her. The door opened to reveal the barista in her sweatpants and a sports bra, hair a mess and expression showing clear signs that she had just woken up. “Emma, it's almost twelve in the afternoon.”

“It's also a Sunday.” They were given a sarcastic smile while Emma attempted to compose herself. “Sorry, sorry. Come in.” She pushed the door open with her back, letting her friends enter the messy apartment. 

“Listen, Emma,” Melissa stormed into the dining room, pushing aside anything in her way to make room for a giant map she had pulled out, “we have to strategize.” The map was rolled out on the space so all the girls could get a good view of it all. 

The map was of a building, two stories tall, with a maze like structure. There were spots marked with sensors and nooks made for hiding. In red ink, it looked like Melissa had marked secret tunnels and entry ways. “Is this seriously a map of the laser tag arena?” Emma sat down to the left of the table. 

“Yes, and us three need to plan out our every move. I've got walkie talkies,” the devices were thrown onto the surface, “and matching all-black uniforms,” three coordinated outfits were thrown from the bag. “All we need to do is figure out at least three plans.”

Emma held back a laugh. “Why can't we just play the game?”

“Emma,” Melissa gave her a very serious, determined look. “Let me tell you a story. When I was eight, I went laser tagging for the first time with my older brother and his friends. As the only girl there, I was petrified. In the laser tag arena, I got lost and stuck in a hole in the wall made for sneak attacks. They had to empty out the entire building, turn on all the lights, and have the entire party search for me. That was traumatizing, Em. I got bullied for that for five years. I vowed that day to never go into a laser tag game without the guarantee that I would be victorious. Are you in or out?”

Emma would've given an actual answer if it weren't for the fit of giggles Charlotte and her were in. She couldn't help but find Melissa's tragic backstory completely hilarious. Soon all three of the girls were in a pile of laughter. “Yes, yes, I'm in!” 

Their first plan, Plan A, was the simplest of the three. They would each stay tucked in corners, guns pointed outwards. The black clothing would keep most of their beings hidden and the lights from their suits would look like regular lighting to the guys.

Plan B was a lot more complex. It would go into action once one or more of the girls became cornered. After signaling the walkie talkies, all three of them would run as fast as humanly possible, past anyone they had to in order to reach the stairs that lead to the upper level. The stairs had solid walls, so the only way anyone could shoot them from there was through the two ends. This would also cause traveling for the other team to become more difficult.

Plan C was the easiest of them all. If Plan B managed to not work out, it was each woman for themselves. If they needed backup they'd call for it. However, if worst came to worse, there was always the fire alarm.

“I think we're ready.” Melissa sat back, going over their work. It all looked perfect. She was impressed. Charlotte was asleep on the couch, but she had helped with a lot of it, so the girls agreed that she deserved it. 

Emma groaned. “Oh thank god.” She leaned back in her wooden chair, more exhausted than she's felt in a while. “It's been six damn hours. Can we eat?” 

“Order PostMates or something. Dairy Queen sounds really good right now.” Melissa started to pick up all the papers surrounding them. “I'll pay you back.”

 

 

The Laser Tag place was sketchy, to say the least. It was in a building that used to be a grocery store, on the far side of town. The front sign was ready to fall off the exterior, with the doors donning stickers about to crumble due to exposure to water. Only two other cars were in the parking lot, aside from a couple of trucks.

Inside, however, surprised them. The walls and floors were painted to look like visitors had entered a spaceship. TVs lined the left wall, showing the basic story lines for different modes of the game, how to get ready for entry, and rules and regulations. Multiple arcade games were set in the far back. Hanging from the ceiling was a three-sided 3D block, each side with a screen to show off player scores. The front desk had multiple smiling employees sitting behind it and the sounds of deep space played softly in the background. 

“Holy shit.” The group walked in, amazed with what they were seeing. Melissa walked up to the desk to set up everything. The others went straight to the mini arcade. 

“Wait, Emma, what's with you girls and the matching outfits?” Bill asked as they crossed the room. The girls were, in fact, all wearing black skater skirts with black long sleeved shirts tucked in. Their shoes were simple converse, black knee high socks under them.

“Melissa got them for us. She also made us create master plans for the day.” Emma stuck a five dollar bill into the token dispenser and scooped the coins into a paper cup.

“Wait you guys got together to make plans?” Ted suddenly wanted to be in the conversation at the sound of that. He knew damn well the guys didn't do that. 

“What? You didn't? Maybe you should get on that, laser champ.”

The three guys ran to a private space in order to make a plan they could all agree on. Emma and Charlotte laughed together. They had to admit that the boys looked like school girls in the courtyard. 

Melissa ran over to her team, a pile of tickets in her hand. “What are the guys up to?”

“They’re making a plan!” Charlotte beamed, knowing that whatever was made up in the lobby corner couldn't be better than theirs. 

“I'd love to see how that goes,” Melissa laughed, adjusting her skirt. 

An employee with a keycard walked up to their tiny group. He appeared to be a bit tired with his job, but he had a smile on nonetheless. “Is your group ready?”

They nodded their heads in sync. He sighed, leading them and the boys into a darkly lit room. The main source of light was the black lights that made specific aspects of the paint on the walls glow. It made for an especially space-y vibe.

“I would normally say no cursing, but let's face it, you guys aren't going to follow that rule for a second-”

“Fuck yeah!” Emma cheered. She was promptly elbowed lightly in the arm by Paul.

“Anyways,” the employee continued, “No climbing on equipment, running is allowed but not recommended, be careful of entry ways since they hang low, if you find a secret tunnel I suggest hiding in there for the entirety of the game. Questions?”

Bill raised his hand. “Did you say something about secret tunnels?”

“Secret tunnels are hidden throughout the game. Most lead back here, where all the guns are disabled. If you find one let me know.”

Still confused, Bill accepted the answer. A large door to their right rolled open, leading to an even bigger room where a lineup of laser guns were available. Everyone ran to pick one up and strapped them on, though Emma was having a difficult time with the straps.

“Emma looks like she's about to get strangled.” Ted pointed at her. She was tangled in the sleeves, one of the straps about to cut her damn neck off. Paul rushed over to help her out, the employee trying his best not to laugh at the sight.

“Geez, be careful next time, hun,” he warned as the girl tied her hair back up again.

“Hey! That’s my name for your girlfriend!” Ted shooted across the small space. Everyone erupted into laughter, the inside joke being a fond memory.

They all stood at the maze entrance, ready to go. The door lifted and the siren blared. It was go time.

The girls sprinted to different corners of the arena, one upstairs and the others on the main floor. The boys went in separate directions, but their main goal was to follow the girls without being noticed. The deafening music made listening for footsteps insanely difficult, this being a detail none of the teams planned for. However, with the girls blending in with the dark and the boys not caring about this at all, it didn't matter for now.

Paul had taken the first opportunity to follow Emma that he could. As soon as the door released them, however, he instantly regretted it. He thought it would've been easy since her legs were so short, but apparently she had adapted to her disadvantage and was able to run at the speed of light. He tried to catch up with her but he managed to only barely do so.

Emma was running to the nearest corner on the bottom floor. She kinda knew someone was following her, she just wasn't aware of who. The sooner she could escape them, the sooner she could go through with their first plan. When she finally made it to her destination, she flipped around with her gun at the ready. She was not surprised in the slightest to see her boyfriend chasing after her. Even better, he wasn't even holding his gun, and rather, he was just letting it dangle from the suit.

She waited until he ran up to her. Then, she flipped their positions, kissed him quick, and ran off for a different corner. Her mini plan worked, resulting in Paul standing there stunned for more than enough time for her to get a move on. Ted, who had seen the whole thing, ran over to him. “You seriously let her do that to you?!”

“I'm sorry!” They left to chase after her, splitting up halfway there once they figured out where she was heading. They agreed that if they could corner her then they could hold her hostage or something. Maybe keeping hostages was a bad idea, but that wasn't their number one concern at the moment.

“You'll never catch me alive!” Emma's high pitched shriek rang out through the entire maze. They all knew who it was directed to though. Unfortunately for her, she decided to turn around to scream that, so she ran into a wall directly afterwards. “Shit!”

Ted ran forward and did his best to grab her, but she ran off too fast for him to really do anything. “Paul, look what you've done!” He aimed the gun and shot, missing and hitting himself instead.

“Why is everything my fault?”

Meanwhile, Melissa has having a grand old time scaring the shit out of Bill whenever she could. If he was about to turn the corner, she'd bang on a wall. If she could see him from across the structure, she'd shoot him and scream. That mixed with Charlotte's giggling through the walkie talkie made the experience an absolute blast.

She was right about to shoot him again when the main lights all turned on. Confused, she looked around for what could've caused it. Did one of the girls move onto Plan C without any notice?

“Please,” the loud speaker voice boomed, “put the girl down.”

“You heard the man!” She heard Emma yell, victory in her tone. A loud laugh from her came after, followed by her speeding footsteps. “Abort the plan! Abort the plan!” 

 

 

Their first round ended, the girls winning due to their ‘teamwork’. The boys said it was unfair since they didn't even work together and just split up, but they didn't listen to that complaint one bit. “We won, didn't we?”

After a strict lecture on how they weren't supposed to pick up other players(and a series of Emma's death glares), they were let in once more. Just as much drama as the last round, except everyone made sure that Emma's feet stayed on the ground.

That's how the rest of the day went, too, with the exception of a lunch break at some nearby restaurant and frozen yogurt place. They would all happily admit they looked like high school theatre kids after their closing night at any location. It didn't matter that much to them what the rest of the town thought. They knew damn well they would be the only people they'd be hanging around.


	16. nora sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pissy boss, a therapy session, a confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i couldn't figure out how to do italics on here so it's now in slashes /like this/
> 
> k cool

It was a regular day. That's when Emma first noticed something was wrong in Beanies.

They had the regular amount of customers, regular profit, regular routine, and hell, even the regular broken appliances. It gave her a bad feeling, something she couldn't shake off. She just prayed the group got here soon. It was already twelve. They were late.

“Emma,” Nora rushed out of the breakroom, in the middle of pinning up her hair. “Can you restock the merchandise shelf?”

Both girls turned their heads towards that specific part of the store. The shelf was fully stocked. Not one item was missing from the display. “I don't think I need to.”

“If we don't restock every other day, the things start to collect dust. If they collect dust, they become less likely to be sold. If they're less likely to be sold, we make less money. If we make less money, you'd be out of a job. Restock the cups, Emma.” Nora explained in a frantic state of mind. She ignored the sigh she received in response.

“Being out of a job here would be better than an empty merch shelf.” The thought was mumbled under Emma's breath. She didn't think anyone had, or could, hear her. She was proven wrong right away.

“Would you like me to fire you right now?” Infuriated, Nora flipped around. She'd had enough of the attitude from Emma. 

The bell on the door rang and they both threw on forced smiles and went back to work. “Hi, can I help- oh I got it.” Emma’s smile went wider and became actually genuine, regular orders being prepared as soon as the sight of her friends was seen.

“It's nice to see you, too,” Paul grinned, walking towards the counter. They shared a kiss that ended sooner than later, Nora and the others making the scene a little awkward.

“Emma, my cousin is having a baby shower and I need someone to go with. Are you in…?” Melissa asked as she leaned over the glass case of pastries. “Charlotte’s coming, but three's more fun!”

“When is it?” She glanced up from her work momentarily. Emma knew she wouldn't have anything planned, but it was better to act like she might in case she wanted to cancel. Her anti-social side was hard at work.

“Next Thursday-”

“Emma, you got a line. Quit the talking and finish up the orders you didn't take.” Nora’s voice held a lot of annoyance. She clearly wasn't in the mood to be dealing with any smartass comments. That never stopped Emma before though.

“Geez, sorry, I was just trying to make an enjoyable environment.” Air quotes and all.

Nora whipped around, scaring the fellow barista so much that she dropped a full cup on the ground. The coffee spilled all over Emma's work uniform, staining any place it could reach. She let out a shriek and was surprised when Nora didn't move to help.

“If this isn’t such an enjoyable place then maybe you'll be happier without a job here, huh?”

That was the second time Emma's job had been on the line today. She was getting a bit worried. Being fired looked awful on a resume, but not only that. She needed this job to pay off her tuition. No job meant no education. Then what would her sister think?

“No no no no no no no no no no-”

“Yes, Emma. I think Beanies has had enough of you. Thank you for your time, leave your apron in the back.” Without another word, Nora left the room. The group from CCR looked shocked. The other people in line slowly backed out of the store.

Emma felt tears well up. No, shit. Her entire life plan just got ruined because of some smartass comment she said. This wasn't how she wanted things to go. Nope, not at all. Paul ran around the counter and pulled her in for a hug, being followed by the rest of the group. “No,” she wiped her eyes without the thought of her make up being ruined, “I'll be fine. I-I'm fine, seriously, guys.”

They all stood back. The first thing Emma noticed was the coffee stain that had transferred from her shirt to Paul's. She laughed, confusing the others. “I think we both need new shirts.”

 

 

The group agreed to split up while everyone who needed to get situated could actually do so. Melissa, Ted, Charlotte, and Bill all left for Starbucks to hang out and get their caffeine fix. Paul and Emma would stop by each of their apartments for a change of clothing. It worked out well.

“So, what are you going to do without a job?” Paul asked, wanting to rid of the quiet setting in his car while they drove to their first stop. He stole a glance at her shaking her head.

“I honestly have no idea. I might have to drop out of school again,” she confessed with a sigh. 

He didn't like the sound of that one bit. There had to be something he could do to help her out. Getting her a job at CCR was a lot, but there had to be another way. Before he could even process what he was saying, he spit out an idea.

“I'll pay for your tuition.” He smiled at her. The whole job thing was looking like a lot better option now. He finally realized what he had said and let it sink in. Oh, ok.

Emma's eyes widened. “What? Paul, no- no, I appreciate the offer, but that's...that's too much. I can't let you do that.” She shook her head once more, using one of those denial template sentences her friend had given her.

“Why not?” He could name a couple of reasons. “It wouldn't hurt me much.” Not physically at least. “I'd be happy to.” As he swims in debt. “I wou-”

“Paul, seriously, I’ll be fine.” Oh, thank god.

“Ok, but...if you need any help,” he started, parking the car, “I'd be happy to provide. You have my word.”

She kissed him as a thank you and said her goodbye before running up the stairs of her apartment building, fumbling with her keys on the way. Her boyfriend wanting to pay for her college fees was adorable but she simply couldn't let him do that. For all she knew, he was still paying off his own. Imagine what kind of trouble they'd be in then.

She rushed into her bedroom and grabbed a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt. The clothes were thrown on and she was out the door faster than she ever came through it. The change felt weird when she thought about how she'd never have to wear the skimpy uniform again.

Back in the car, she found Paul on his phone. Nothing out of the blue. “Hey,” she smiled, climbing back into the passenger seat.

They pulled out of the parking lot and began the drive over to the next apartment. Emma moved to turn on the radio when they left the gates, but she had a sudden thought. “What kind of music do you listen to?” 

“What?”

“When you turn on the radio, what do you listen to?” Her question was coming from genuine curiosity. There was obviously music aside from musical show tunes, but she had just assumed that meant he hated most music. She was hoping that wasn't true now that she thought of it. 

“I…,” he hesitated, “mostly older stuff. Classical, I guess.” Emma laughed with a snort, the answer being as predictable as she could've imagined.

“Classical music?” She bit her tongue to avoid her snickering any more. “Like, Mozart and those….other guys?”

It was his turn to laugh. “You mean Beethoven, Bach, and them? Yeah. What do you listen to?” He took his eyes off the road for a mere second to catch a glimpse of her deep in thought. The image didn't last long but it was always worth it.

“Oh, oh, all the greats. Lin-Manuel, Hammerstein, Alan Menken, Andrew Lloyd Webber.” She spoke with sarcasm, barely able to get the joke through without cracking a smile.

“You listen to musicals?” He asked, sounding like they had just run into their dealbreaker.

“Nah,” she laughed at him softly, “I actually really like…you can't laugh, I like the Spice Girls.” 

“The Spice Girls? I wasn't expecting that from you.”

They hit a stop light and he took the chance to give Emma most of his attention. He turned to face her and she did the same, a smile present on both of their faces. “I know we're supposed to meet the others at Starbucks after this but...I heard there was this new restaurant down the street?”

“That sounds a lot better than coffee shop pastries. I'm in.”

 

 

The drive to Paul's apartment was relatively fast and all of the parking was mostly empty. It was easy for them to lock the car and run up the stairs, Emma’s ponytail flying in the air behind them. She waited for him to unlock the door, laughing when he nearly dropped the keys when trying to rush himself. Nevertheless, they entered soon after. She had been in his apartment once before, but not long enough to get a good look at everything.

Right off the bat, everything was a lot nicer than what she had. And cleaner. Especially cleaner, actually. The only messy thing she could find was the dining table, where papers were scattered, a laptop burned a hole through the wood surface, and coffee cups littered any place they could. “Someone's been busy.” She noted, leaning against the kitchen island. “You should stop drinking so much coffee.”

He walked into the kitchen, looking down at her. “If I didn't drink coffee, I don't think we would've met. Then where would we be?” It was meant more as a joke. He wasn't expecting her to start thinking about it, which she did.

“Single, leading miserable lives, with no friends to make fun of for eating sugar-free vanilla yogurt or using the snowman emoji too many times.” Her answer wasn't necessarily wrong. It put things into perspective for the both of them. Interesting.

He leaned down to kiss her, hoping she wouldn't bring up that horrible image ever again. “I'll brew up another pot then.” He set off to work making the coffee but was abruptly stopped by Emma in the background.

“Did you just put more water than coffee grounds?” She raised an eyebrow, stepping forward to get a better view of everything. Sure enough, he was doing exactly that. “That's why you've been drinking so much. You're watering it down when you could be saving water and getting more caffeine at the same time.” She bopped his nose as if it would've automatically made him see her reasoning. “Take some advice from an ex-barista.”

“I thought you said you hated the coffee you serve?” Paul questioned her recipe adjustments while still going through with them. He added more coffee grounds and started up the machine. 

“Because I wasn’t allowed to make it the right way! All because of Nora and her stupid measurements. God, if she wanted to open up a coffee shop so badly she could've learned how to make some decent coffee.” He laughed at her slight frustration, pouring two cups of the drink and handing her one. They both took a sip. “See? This is a lot better.”

“How long have you been such a kitchen whizz?” He leaned against the counter, cup warming his hands. He had seen her fix multiple recipes now, yet he never knew how or where she'd learned the art.

“Ah, my mom was one of those old school moms. She taught my sister and I how to cook and bake and all that, and I always thought I'd never use it. Then I got hired at Beanies and realized that the pastries were shit, so I stole copies of the recipes there and messed around with them. The cake pop one was meant to be next, but I didn't get around to it until your idea to surprise Melissa popped up. Yeah,” she let out a laugh to relieve any tension, “but my mom keeps asking for the revamped versions of the recipes now and every day I don’t send them in she gets extra pissy with me,” she explained, using hand gestures with her free hand to over-dramatize it all.

He nodded. “No offense, but your mom sounds kinda scary.”

She laughed at that. “She's fucking terrifying. That's why my goal has always been to get out of Hatchetfield.”

“Your mom’s enough to drive you out of here?” He took her empty cup from her hands, setting it in the sink so she could go on further. 

“My entire family could look at me and I'd immediately start looking at plane tickets. They drive me insane /and/ out of town.” She looked up at him and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. “Sorry...I didn't mean to turn this into a therapy session.”

Paul wasn't exactly sure how he should respond to that. He opted for a side hug, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. “Don't worry. You can rant to me anytime.”

She smiled, letting her eyes fall shut. “Thanks...did you ever get your shirt?”

 

 

After switching out Paul's slightly stained shirt for a new one, they hopped back into the car and on over to the newest restaurant in Hatchetfield. It was a humble Italian place, owned by two newlyweds and their families. The building was bustling with business, but due to the small size of their party, the pair was seated right away.

They spoke over their food, sharing a large plate of spaghetti. It wasn't the absolute best they've ever had but they would easily agree that it was pretty good. The group might like it but they could never be sure. Overall, they had a better time than they would have at the Starbucks. They were paying the check, however, when the dreaded conversation came back.

“Oh god, I won't be able to afford this kind of thing soon.” Emma joked, standing beside Paul as he paid the check. 

“Why not apply for a job at CCR?” That suggestion made her visibly shiver and he regretted it instantly.

“No offense, babe, but I'd rather go homeless than work in a cubicle all day. I don't know how you do it.” She watched him stand up, her head needing to turn upwards so she could make proper eye contact. She was tempted to go up on her tiptoes and close the distance but she knew it could change the direction of the conversation, and she knew how important this one was.

“Is it about the living situation or the school situation?” He asked as he led them outside. She followed close behind and let herself think over it.

“I might have a way to fix the school situation, so...living, I guess.”

Lightbulb.

“My house is always open, just saying,” Paul suggested casually, holding the door open for the shorter girl. 

Emma laughed as she walked through. “Paul, we've known each other for, what, less than a year?” They were now on the sidewalk face-to-face, eyes locked. “It's a little too soon for such a big move.”

“Yeah, but...I love you, and hoping you feel the same, it wouldn't be such a bad move?” He didn't have time to think about the words before they spilled. Both of their eyes widened.

“Did you just say you love me?”

“Uh...no, no.”

“Paul Matthews!” Emma smiled wide and kissed him for a split second. “I love you, too, dork.”

But no, she still refused to move in so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leaving this here again
> 
> insta; @cupparoastedcoffee


	17. a small loan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the parents and get a peek at a hidden friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter didn't want to be written so im incredibly sorry about that
> 
> its, like, 1700 words
> 
> bUT WITH PLOT
> 
> wow plot? in my fanfic? its more likely than ya think

“You did what?!”

For the record, this was Emma's final resort.

She tried applying at Starbucks, but they didn't want her. Then she got an interview at the frozen yogurt place and, again, it didn't work out. She tried to ask her professor for some help, and while he was able to get her a scholarship to lower her tuition costs, it still wasn't enough to stabilize her. So here she was, the home of Audrey and Michael Perkins, her parents, after they had gotten home from church.

“Mom, I swear it was a mist-” Emma cut herself off when the older woman flipped around with a nasty look on her face, “all my fault, it was all my fault, uh huh. Listen, I just need some help. You still have Jane's college funds and I thought-”

“Oh no! Just because you can't hold a job doesn't mean we're giving you your sister's money, Emma!” Audrey had lost any cool she had when her daughter first arrived. It used to be a sight that scared the shit out of Emma, but now she knew that there was someone behind her whether or not they were actually there at the moment. Having friends was cool like that.

“Mom.” Emma breathed the word out, feeling the tension in the room settle. “Jane is dead.”

The two women sat in silence. Not a word more said, not another footstep taken. They needed to calm down and that's exactly what they were going to do.

Audrey wiped a tear she didn't realize she'd let slip before turning back around to her middle child. “Promise me you'll get a job soon.”

“Your mother's right, Em. I hate to say it.” Her father walked in with a smartphone in his hands. Emma tried her best not to roll her eyes. The man had been in the room for less than a minute and he had already managed to annoy her.

“I promise, mom.” Emma saw no point in getting a job. The amount of money her sister had saved up for travels, retirement, and children was enough to pay full expenses of a small family for ten years. Jane was always the responsible one, saving her money more than imaginable. It was just another reason Emma's parents thought so little of her. 

Audrey smiled though. “I'll make sure the funds are transferred to your account tonight.” 

 

 

“You're joking, right?” Ted was beyond confused. Emma and Ted were in one of the local Starbucks together as the college student tried to explain what had happened at her parents’ house. “I'm supposed to believe your parents kept almost a million of your dead sister’s saved up money just for nostalgia?”

Emma took a sip of her latte. “You’ve met my parents! They're insane. And she has a name, you know.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Ted leaned back in the wooden chair, avoiding the urge to kick his feet up for dramatic purposes. “I just really fucking hate your parents.”

“Oh, I know,” she laughed at the thought, “Remember closing night of Brigadoon?”

“When your mom yelled at me in front of everyone in the lobby? How could I not?!”

Both had thought that night, when Emma's mom had yelled at 17-year-old Ted in the lobby of Hatchetfield High's theatre, was one of the most awful and embarrassing moments of their lives. Looking back on it now, however, they laughed at the incident. That was one of the joys of growing up.

“At least the senior show went better!” Emma pointed out. Their senior show, Little Shop of Horrors, was an absolute success. Emma was a golden Audrey and Ted did an excellent job at playing Mr. Mushnik.

“That's true.” They checked the time. Five more minutes until Ted had to go back to work. “So, back to your sister and her million dollars.”

“Oh, what about it?” 

“What do you even plan to do with a small loan of a million dollars?” His joke forced a giggle out of her, and that giggle was followed by both of them laughing at the uncommon noise from her. Emma didn't giggle unless you told the right joke(a detail Ted had been planning on telling Paul).

“Pay off all the college shit first. Then I...don't really know.” She shook her head and chugged the remains of her drink. A Starbucks latte never failed to impress her. It was a lot better of a recipe than whatever she had at home, that's for sure.

“Uh huh, yeah. Did you tell your boyf yet or- wait, am I the first person you told?” Ted started to connect the dots. If Emma had left her parents’ house an hour ago, and everyone else had been at the office all day, then...yes, his statement must be true.

“Duh. I haven't told anyone else about my sister, except maybe Paul, but not the full story anyway.” Emma stood up as the clock struck twelve. 

“Then why'd you tell me?” His dumbass question made the girl want to smack him in the face.

“We knew each other when it happened! Of course you fucking know.” She swatted his arm. She couldn't tell if he was being an idiot or an asshole at the moment. Her guess was smartass, but sometimes she couldn't tell. 

“Whatever. Oh, by the way,” he pulled out a post-it note from his pocket, “Melissa wanted me to give you this. I have no clue what it is but I think it's important.” The note was handed over.

“Thanks, boo.” Emma scanned the words on the paper. There was a smiley face on one side and a mini paragraph written on the other.

“See you later, hun.” She watched him cross the street and waved goodbye, taking a seat on a nearby bench. She wanted to read through the whole note one more time to make sure she was reading it correctly.

There was the smiley face, yes. The note was a lot cuter though, she'd confess.

“Emma,  
Just so you know, Paul will literally not shut up about you. He brought you up during lunch break, in a freaking MEETING, and oh my god, even when he was just walking past my cubicle. This isn't important at all. I just thought you'd want to know. But if you could somehow fix this, I'd be forever in your debt.

Melissa”

Emma couldn't help the tiny smile that appeared on her face. It was nice to have confirmation that the feeling between them was mutual. That's something she'd been wanting for a while.

She pulled out her phone and opened up the main group chat. If she was going to tell everyone about her newfound wealth, it was going to be over frozen yogurt.

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
Meet at frozen yogurt place at 6?

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Sounds good to me

paulmatt -> overaged assholes  
We'll be there

 

 

Six o’clock finally rolled around. The gang all appeared at the door and flooded the mini lobby of the room. Emma took a deep breath and rehearsed in her head what she was supposed to say when the time came to spill the news.

She looked up to see Ted pouring chocolate frozen yogurt and knew that it would be a good night.

“I say we start a point system. At the end of the year, whoever has the most points gets, uh...five dollars from everyone else!” Melissa pitched her idea, waiting for the rest of the group to move onto toppings with her.

“How would you earn points though?” Ted challenged her proposal. 

“Easy. At any time, anyone can just shout out a chance for points, like right now! Whoever fills their cup with the most diabetes gets 20 points!” 

Bill raised his head from the yogurt machine. “I don't think that's such a good idea-”

“Then I guess you're no competition!” Emma practically sprinted past him to the back to pour as much candy in her cup as possible. She earned several odd looks from the employees in the back but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Ted, Charlotte, and Melissa soon joined her, and the candy counter became a war zone. It was every man for himself.

“Emma, you might want to calm down.” Paul walked over to see the awaiting cash debt that was her cup. “No offense, Em, but can you even afford that?”

Ted whistled in the background, now knowing exactly why she asked them all to meet tonight. Emma smacked his arm and dumped one more spoonful of skittles into the cup. “Maybe…?”

She placed it on the scale and the teenager behind the counter rang her up. “That'll be... twenty-five dollars.”

Melissa spit out her gum when she heard that. “Holy shit, is that even possible?!”

Emma sighed, handing the kid her card and signing on the screen. When the transaction was finished, she flipped around and tapped Paul's nose with a plastic spoon. “I have something to tell you, but we have to sit down first.”

“Oh, did you get a new job?” Charlotte spoke up, excitement painted on her face.

“Something like that,” was the only response she could give.

They all paid for their yogurt, Emma getting the twenty points(“who's the champion now, Ted?!”), and sat down at the booth. “Ok, now spill!” Melissa had been the most excited for the news.

Emma ate a spoon of her disgusting candy land and cleared her throat. “I went to my parents’ house today, and long story short, I have a shit ton of money now. I probably won't need a job for a while, I guess.”

Paul nudged her with his elbow. “Unless you keep buying twenty-five dollar frozen yogurt.”

“Oh, you have a point.”

“That's great, Emma! You'll have more time for your studies!” Bill exclaimed, eating a nilla wafer he had added to his cup. 

Paul didn't get a cup, just because someone had used up all of the brownie bites and he didn't see any reason if there were none left. What he did do was take an extra spoon and eat out of his girlfriend's cup, which he's assuming could last years. Seeing this made Ted jokingly gag.

“Again, stop with your affection! You're reminding me how lonely I am!”

Conversation after that flowed as normal. There was no worrying over money or jobs, kids or the future. It was a relaxed night for all of them, and that's exactly what they all needed after the day of stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty sure i left a reference in here but i cant remember what or where it is


	18. fergalicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bbq, a hoodie, and foosball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be a group chapter and then it just turned into this
> 
> oops

charlatte -> overaged assholes  
Sam is having a BBQ today and said I could invite some friends!

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
Cool, who are you inviting?

mellyfaith -> overaged assholes  
Ted omf

charlatte -> overaged assholes  
Did you guys want to come? It starts at 4!

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
We'd love to, Char

 

Sam and Charlotte's house wasn't the fanciest, nor the biggest house out there. It was a humble one story with two bedrooms and three bathrooms. There was a kitchen with a counter and an island, a living room with a couch and a TV, and a backyard with a grill and a cooler. They were modest with their money in order to save up for more important things.

Charlotte was pacing frantically around the halls and through different rooms, preparing for the arrival of her best friends. Sam's friends were already there and she could hear both them and their music equally from the opposite side of the property. She made sure everything was perfect. She'd hate for the people who hadn't been over before to get a poor first impression of the place.

A collective cheer could be heard from a distance. She assumed someone on screen had just earned major points in the football game going on. The noise frightened one of the cats, and she watched as the animal ran out of the kitchen. Maybe it would be better if she put the cats away. She didn't know if Emma had an allergy or Paul had a horrendous phobia. Yes, the cats would be put away at once. She did multiple laps around the house, ending each one with a dump of cats into the guest bedroom. Once all eleven of them were locked in the room, she considered herself finished.

She looked over everything. It was all in perfect order. As long as none of the boys came in from outside, she'd be set.

The doorbell rang and she took it as her cue to begin hosting. She ran over to the door, opening it wide to see Paul, Bill, and Emma all standing there with varying sizes of smiles on their faces. “Oh, you’re here!”

Charlotte led her friends into the kitchen, where the girls took seats at the counter and the boys stood on the opposing side. She offered them the regular food and drink, gesturing to multiple layouts of each. They took what they liked, which wasn't much, and exchanged looks among the four of them.

“Is that Sam and his friends in the backyard?” Emma asked, pointing to the screen door where a group of men were surrounding a fourteen-inch screen. 

“Huh? Oh, yes, that's the-” Charlotte was about to continue her sentence but was cut off by the sound of a certain Fergie song playing from the loudspeakers outside. Everyone turned their heads in confusion. Fergalicious at a BBQ full of grown men?

“Oh my god, I've been dreaming of this day since I was a baby.” Emma watched the scene in glee. Mostly everyone out there was singing along and dancing. She wanted to videotape it so badly.

Paul and Bill, both confused as hell, tried their best not to laugh. Paul took it upon himself to inform the poor souls out there about their situation. He made his way over to the door and stood right next to the opening. “You know we can hear you all, right?”

“Who's that?”  
“One of Charlotte's friends I think…?”  
“Shit! Why didn't you tell us she was staying?”  
“I thought she was leaving!”  
“It's apart of the game, don't worry!”  
“Why the fuck would Fergalicious be playing at a football game, bro?”  
“I don't know!”

Emma and Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at the sound of the mini argument outside. Even Paul had to stop himself from letting himself crack. He poked his head outside to see they had moved on and returned to his spot in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang once more, Emma volunteering to answer it. She left for less than a minute and returned with Melissa in tow. “The party can begin now!” The brunette held up a bottle of vodka as she cheered. “Fifty points for anyone who can chug this in one go.”

Paul raised an eyebrow. “Uh, hard pass, Melly.”

“Ah, sorry, I forgot. Please, tell me more about your girlfriend?” Melissa teased, pouring multiple shots on the counter. 

“Oh right!” Emma perked up. “I got a post-it note telling me all about that.”

“I wish I could say I'm surprised about that,” Paul stated, defeated. Emma didn't seem upset about it so he avoided continuing on with the topic. “Does anyone know where Ted is?”

“Should I call him?” Bill pulled out his phone and already began to search for the number in his contacts list. 

Charlotte's eyes widened. “Oh, no, he-”

“Char, why are there so many cats in our- oh shit what are you guys doing here?” Ted walked in, wiping the sleep from his eyes in all his shirtless glory. The cat lady’s cheeks went red with embarrassment, Emma spat out her drink, Melissa gaped, Paul shook his head, and Bill gasped.

“What the hell are you doing here without a shirt on?” Melissa looked him up and down in disbelief.

“That's...that's none of your business.” Ted defended himself, crossing his arms in an attempt to hide what he could. It was all a lot more embarrassing than he had thought this would be. Not that he thought about this happening before. No, not at all.

Emma threw her hoodie at him. “Please, for the love of god, put something on.”

The hoodie was held up in the air for all to see. “You think this will fit me?”

“No,” she shook her head, “but I'd rather have you rip that jacket than see your nipples for another second.”

Melissa cackled at the retort. “She has a point, sleazy!”

Ted mumbled some random profanities and lazily put the hoodie on. It was a tight fit on his arms and went up to his mid-stomach, but it worked nonetheless. The girls kept their snickering to themselves.

“I'm going to worry about why you're even here later,” Emma leaned against the kitchen island. “For now, I'm doing shots.” She lifted one of the tiny glasses into the air and chugged it whole. “Oooooh my god.”

Most of the group joined in, starting a party game. They had turned on a random Netflix show and found a drinking game online, playing until the end of the first season. It was around episode four that Paul started to get concerned. Surprisingly, he was the exact opposite of a lightweight. His girlfriend was another story.

“Emma, maybe you should drink some water or, I don't know, quit?”

“Paul,” Emma slammed a shot glass on the table. “Only the weak surrender. Are you calling me weak? I can...hngh, I can handle it.” Words slurred, she made her point.

Paul didn't listen to her protest and poured her a glass of water from the sink. Now was the tricky part. He'd have to figure out how to get her to drink it. “Fine. At least let me pour them then.”

He took her few glasses and filled them with water rather than the alcohol. This would rely strictly on the hope that she wouldn't recognize the difference, but it was the best he had. He really didn't want another karaoke morning moment.

Sooner than later, Emma had gotten slightly better and the rest of the group had gotten slightly worse. Oh goodie.

 

At some point during the day, the two sides of the party merged into one. All the chaos made it hard for Emma and Paul to be in the room. Through a whispered conversation, they decided to slip outside and sat on some lawn chairs.

“Shit, I forgot Ted still has my sweater.” Emma shivered in the cold. She moved herself to sit right next to Paul, leaning into his side.

Without saying a word, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “I take it you're not a football fan?” His eyes flickered down to meet her's. He could tell she was getting tired.

“Oh, god, no.” She laughed at the thought. She'd rather die than be a football fan. “My dad was though. He said you couldn't be a Perkins without being one. Maybe that's why he doesn’t like me that much.” She yawned, burying her head in his neck. Her sleep deprivation was starting to get to her.

Paul pressed a kiss to her head. “Do you wanna...talk about it?”

“Nah, it's not that bad.” She shut her eyes while still doing her best not to fall asleep. “What about you? Do you...do you like...what's it called?”

“Football?”

“Yeah, yeah, do you like foosball?”

He chuckled, knowing she should probably sleep instead of asking him questions like that. “You know you can go to sleep, right?”

“No, no, I want to talk to you.” It sounded as if she was about to say something else, but the next thing he heard was her soft snoring. He wasn't exactly sure how he got lucky enough to have someone this cute agree to go out with him. He wasn't complaining though.

They fell asleep on the lawn chair outside, wrapped in each other's arms. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but they didn't really care. Besides, they had each other for blankets, which made it twenty times better. They were just lucky it didn't rain.

 

The next morning was a hazy blur. They had to sneak past multiple passed-out drunks in order to get out the front door. Both of them felt somewhat bad about not being able to give Charlotte a proper goodbye and thank you, but they knew it could wait till later.

They stayed silent in the car. Emma felt awkward in the quiet environment though. There was a desperate need in her to say something to fill the void they'd made. “We forgot Bill.”

“I'm sure Melissa can give him a ride. Could you text him for me though?” Paul asked, keeping his eyes straight on the road.

“I got you.”

 

emmaperk -> BillDorr  
We just realised we left you there. So sorry!

BillDorr -> emmaperk  
I got a ride last night. Sorry for not telling you! I couldn't find you 2 tho

 

She smiled at the text and put the phone back in her bag. Her frame fell against the window, eyes fluttering shut like last night. “You're still tired?” The words forced her to sit up and give her attention to Paul.

“Yes, and if you don't let me sleep, I'll have Bill kick your head.”

She went back to her former position, hearing him laugh in the background. Based on that sentence alone, he could tell he should just let her catch up on sleep. He turned the music down and continued the drive to her apartment.

“Paul?” Her voice could barely be heard through the noise of the car, but somehow he managed to catch it anyways.

“Yeah?” He looked over at her.

“I love you.”

He smiled. “I love you, too.”


	19. existential crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did somebody say character backstories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this was supposed to come out later after a lot more happier stuff but i couldn't finish anything accept for this sooo
> 
> somebody said something about Ted and Emma's backstory and i immediatly started typing, just because i had a lot of ideas for it. here's what was picked out of those many many thoughts.
> 
> also, this is kinda explained already and in the thing, but Ted's only a better human in this chapter because no one else is around and he secretly cares a shit ton about Emma. okok, enjoy!

Early morning rain ran throughout the entire island of Hatchetfield. At 2 am, the only people up were bar goers, partiers, and lovers. Emma found herself falling into the first category.

She had gone to get her mind off of things. Her parents, her grades, and her nonexistent job were all invading her thoughts. Things that didn't even matter, shouldn't matter in other words, were getting to her. She had asked Paul if she could come over first, but she never got an answer. It made sense since she had asked him at twelve at night. So the bar she was, allowing the blaring music to worsen her hearing by the second.

The bartender asked her what she’d prefer to drink, but she could tell by his look of pity that whatever she ordered would've been made a shit ton more carefully than normal, resulting in an increase of time that she didn't have. So she excused him, saying she was waiting for someone. She knew she must've looked insane at the bar in her pajamas by herself. As always, no shits were given.

There were actually a lot more people in the building than she was expecting. Some were college students whom she recognizes from class. They overtook the dance floor with a type of energy she could only dream of still having. She watched them, their smiles and laughter becoming eerily taunting.

She knew she was happy with what she had. Friends, partner, money, college education, and barely needing a job or career. She was living the dream in the eyes of high school seniors everywhere. The only thing shitty about her life were her parents and their expectations they decided to have all of a sudden. Yes, she was fully aware that she shouldn't be letting one bad thing ruin multiple good things. Yet in the back of her mind, the words just sat there.

She ran through her current situation right now. She was at the bar, alone, at two in the morning, letting what her parents told her days ago actually get to her. God, she was pathetic.

If someone were to tell Emma that she'd be in that exact position when she was in high school, she probably would've called bullshit and done her best to avoid it at all costs. Now that she thinks about it, she really wished someone would have predicted the future for her. It would make her life a hell of a lot easier right now.

She snapped out of it, turning her chair back around and forcing herself to focus on literally anything else. Her cute as hell boyfriend? Yeah, that would do. How is he so nice? There's got to be some school that he went to for that. Maybe he just actually listened during those dumbass elementary school assemblies about kindness. Damn, those were a living hell. They did have an affect on at least one person though. What was she thinking about?

“Ugh,” she groaned, hitting her forehead against the marble counter. “One...oh, I don't give a shit. A cosmopolitan, sure.” She waved her hand around in the air, hoping someone behind the bar had heard her mini monologue of an order.

“Make that two.” A familiar voice rang out from behind her. With a mumble of curses, she slowly lifted her head up and turned to face whoever was interrupting her moping session.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Emma lazily raised her hand to remove the fallen hair from her field of vision to see Ted. She wasn't surprised he was here, just surprised he wanted to be associated with her in this environment. She watched as he sat down beside her.

“It’s nice to see you, too. I could ask you the same thing, hun.” He stopped himself from laughing at her baffled expression.

“Oh, I'm having an existential crisis!” She sarcastically smiled, slamming her hand down on the hard surface. “It's going great. Now, what are you doing here?” At this point, she wasn't even trying to think through what she was saying anymore. It was too late for her to be awake and, now that she's seen the consequences of being up, she would happily admit that to anyone. 

“Sounds like you're having a blast. I just came here because I heard Marshmello was going to be here, which he is not and I'm extremely disappointed abou- are you ok?” Ted stopped his rant to look at Emma, who was slowly hitting her head against the table over and over. He couldn’t even remember when she had put her head down again. Had she even heard anything he said? Most likely not. For once in his adult life, he felt somewhat bad.

“No,” she sat up once more, slouching in the bar stool. “I can trust you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, go for it.”

She didn't have time to worry about the possible snideness in his tone. “It's just...I should be happy! You know, I have so much going on for me and I...I let my dumbass parents ruin it for me again. Like, do you remember Guatemala?”

Ted nodded. “When they called the airport to cancel your ticket an hour before you left?”

“Exactly! It's happening again. I find a way to make my life better, they find a way to fuck it all up. Like, what the fuck is their problem?!”

He took in all the information he'd been given and thought about it. “Did you even tell your parents about Paul yet or do they have no idea you’re dating someone out of your league?”

She ignored his insult. She knew it was a joke, or she at least hoped so. They both knew she wouldn’t be able to take it if it wasn’t. “Oh my god,” her eyes widened as she realised her circumstances. “So they don't know they're ruining it all for me?” That statement didn't even make the slightest of sense to either of them, let alone in general.

“Ok, first of all, Emma, do you really consider your parents wanting you to get a job as life ruining?” Ted shot a raised eyebrow at her. The bartender came by with their drinks and they both chugged their small glasses in one go before continuing on.

“No, of course not.” She shook her head. “It's the fact that they still see me as Jane's downgrade. What did she do that made her so much better than me? What, she- she fit the damn cookie cutter that they made in the 1800s?! Pfft, that's stupid. How the fuck was she able to get married at age twenty two? What? That's the equivalent to getting married at sixteen in...shit, I don't know! Some old time or some shit like that. Shit.”

“Emma, calm down.” Ted rested a hand on her back and quickly guided her through the process of breathing at a slower pace. “Think about something else for a while. It'll help.” For an asshole, he was pretty good at emotional aid. For Emma, at least. “Are you thinking of something?”

She shut her eyes and did her best. “Yeah.”

They sat there like that for a solid minute. It sure felt as if it was a lot more than that though. Almost as if time had slowed. Emma found herself feeling a lot better than she previously had when they returned to their regular positions. “Are you calm now?”

She nodded.

“Ok good. Don't...don't tell anyone about that.” He crossed his arms and looked the other way. His actions made her laugh.

“What? You don't want them knowing that you're actually a decent human being?” Emma sat up straighter just to see if she could catch a second of eye contact. She got her wish when he turned to face her.

“Whatever. Continue on with your complaining, madame.”

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. “I’m fine.” Her mind searched for different conversation topics to change to. There were a few to pick from but one stuck out. “Do you still have that old photo I gave you?”

“Of us in drama club? Yeah, why?”

 

_It was 2003 and Hatchetfield High was beginning it’s first day of the new school year. Emma, a sophomore, was urged by her parents to join a new club, because how on earth was she supposed to do as well as her older sister if she didn't start racking up points for her college application? The club board was flooded with different papers, all with bright colors and giant letters splattered across every and any place they could reach. She stared at the board in an internal debate with herself. Nothing on there interested her much. A pair of kids came up from behind her, both also scanning the board._

_“Aw man, they don't have drama club this year?” She recognized the voice and flipped around to confirm her thoughts. As a matter of fact, she was correct. Ted Richter was standing before her, joined by another boy she wasn't familiar with. “Emma?”_

_“Ted? You're looking for the drama club sign up?” She raised an eyebrow at him, trying to act like she was too cool for that sort of thing even though she knew fully well that it was probably vice versa._

_“Yeah, have you seen it?”_

_She wasn't expecting that reaction. It was a possibility that he just couldn’t read sarcasm. She mentally shrugged it off and turned around in search of the drama club flyer. “Right here.”_

_It was at the bottom of the board, its appearance a lot more simpler than the rest. All it had was empty lines for names, a title, and a clip art of the greek theatre masks. There weren't many names signed on, not nearly enough to put on a full production. She put two and two together, figuring out that that was the most plausible reason to explain why their theatre program was so shitty. It wasn't the teacher or the curriculum. It was simply the lack of participation._

_“Oh, thanks.” The two boys signed their names at the bottom and got ready to leave. “Are you signing up for anything, Em?”_

_She shook her head. “I'm supposed to, but I can't decide on what.”_

_Ted smiled. “Drama club could always use an extra hand.”_

 

_A year later, the high school was preparing for their opening night of Brigadoon. The cast was rushing backstage, but Emma was doing the exact opposite. She was in her full wardrobe and makeup, sitting in the corner of the rehearsal room. Tears were threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them. If her makeup were to drip then she'd be a dead girl walking._

_She sat there silently as a substitute for sobbing. Grievances ran through her head. They were sold out completely, which meant for a full house. That wasn’t what troubled her though. It was the fact that **they** weren't there. _

_“Emma?” She looked up to see Ted, a friend from middle school who she hadn't spoken to much since the cast list released. Ever since, they'd been hanging out a lot more. Mostly with a full cast joining them, they'd go out to eat after each tech day and whatnot. They'd become good friends. “Are you ok?”_

_She let him sit down next to her. “My parents aren't here. They'd rather be having dinner with my sister's new boyfriend I guess. It's whatever.” The last statement was more for her than for him, sounding like she needed to convince herself it didn't matter._

_Ted pulled her in for a side hug. It was a lot more comforting than she had been expecting from him. “Listen, if those assholes don't want to show up, then that's their loss. Maybe they'll never get to see your talent shine, but do you know who will?”_

_Emma was trying desperately not to cry now. “Who?”_

_“A majority of the crappy people on this crummy island.”_

_“Wow, thanks, Ted. You really know how to make someone feel better.”_

_He shook his head. “You didn't let me finish, turd.” He paused to let her laugh. “Do you know how blessed they'll be when they see your performance? Their skin will clear, their hair won't be greasy anymore, their crops will be watered-”_

_“Why do they have crops?”_

_“Don't question me. The main point is that you are insanely talented. Go up there and give them a show your parents will regret missing, you Broadway star.”_

_Emma smiled wide. She hadn't heard words like that before and they made her heart skip a beat._

_“All cast members! Let's take a photo or you'll be forgotten forever! I want to remember the night we got to shove our theatre program in the Timberwolves’ faces!”_

 

 

Emma snapped out of her flashback. “That’s how we met, right? In drama club?” 

“More like middle school PE.” Ted corrected her before ordering another drink. He was surprisingly sober. 

“How do you even remember that?” Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. That must be one hell of a memory he's got in there.

“A sleazeball never reveals his secrets.” He shrugged and gave his made up excuse.

“Oh, so you'll admit you’re a sleazeball?” She laughed, sitting up somewhat. They were far too deep into simple conversation for her to notice that an hour had passed or that the DJ was already beginning to pack up.

“Why not? You admit you're a smartass all the time!”

 

 

_It was closing night of Little Shop of Horrors. The cast had already taken their final bows and now all that was left was to sign autographs and take pictures in the lobby. The small army of teenagers ran through the wide hallway and through the double doors that led to the theatre._

_“Hey, it's the cast!” An audience member shouted, the rest of the crowd clapping for them._

_They all dispersed, spreading out through the entirety of the space they had. The entire cast was smiling with friends and family who'd come to see their final bows. Emma, being the only one who didn't have that privilege, stood beside Ted like always. His family treated her like the daughter they never had ever since Brigadoon. That show practically made them best friends._

_She felt her phone buzz from its place between her back and the pencil skirt she was wearing. “Excuse me, just one second.”_

_Upon opening her flip phone, she found several messages from her mother. She must not have noticed. The show ran later than normal tonight and on top of that, Emma had never told her family about the show in the first place. She was in deep shit with them now. It was nearly eleven at night._

_She let out a sigh, not wanting to deal with all that tonight. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. “Hey, Ted!” She ran over to the boy and his family, putting a smile on her face. “Do you mind if I stay the night?”_

_“You're parents being assholes again? Stay as long as you need.”_

_“I promise you won't have to put up with my smartass comments as much this time.”_

 

 

“Touche.” She shrugged. The music in the background had faded away and the bar staff was getting ready to go home. She watched their actions slightly. “What drove us apart?”

“What?” The question made Ted flustered, a look Emma rarely saw on the guy.

“Why'd we stop hanging out?” She made her words simpler so they got through to his half-drunken head. Hopefully, it would work.

“College, I think. That's when I met Paul and Bill actually.”

 

 

_“Your dorm is tiny.” 18-year-old Emma sat criss-cross on the dorm bed in the right corner of the room, bouncing ever so subtly. The Hatchetfield community college had never informed them on what the dorm rooms looked like. The space, as Emma said, was extremely tiny. The other side was empty but they were told Ted's future roommate would be there any second._

_“It's not like I can control that,” Ted laughed, going through his box of trinkets. They could hear the front door open and shut in the distance. That meant someone was here. Both were suddenly very excited._

_“Hello?” A voice called out._

_“In here!” They watched as a boy walked into the doorframe, a bag on his arm and a smile on his face._

_“You must be Ted.” The two new roommates shook hands and greeted one another._

_“And you're Paul?”_

_“Yeah,” he smiled awkwardly, “who's this?” Paul gestured to the short female on the bed who was currently staring at the two intently._

_“Emma Perkins, theatre major.” She spoke for herself._

_“It's nice to meet you two.”_

 

“Oh that's where I recognized him from! He was cute in college if we're being honest.” Emma took it upon herself to sneak a refill of her glass, pouring beer into the cup when no one els was looking.

“You don’t think he’s cute now?” 

“No, no, no, he's still cute, but he was a little bit cuter in college. No tea just facts.” She pointed out, chanting the last part like a high schooler. Ted rolled his eyes with a slight smile.

“Oh my god, you've been hanging out with Melissa.” It was obvious from that last sentence. Only someone who's been exposed to the young, hip, new side of Instagram would say something like that. The only reason Emma would be on there is because of, you guessed it, Melissa.

“What, how'd you know?” She took a large sip from her cup. The foam left residue on her upper lip to make it look like she had a mustache, but Ted didn’t say anything about it.

“Lucky guess.” He stood from his chair and offered a hand to help her down, an offer she gladly accepted. “Do you need a ride?”

She shook her head. “I can walk home. I’ve, uh, I’ve done it before.”

 

 

_“Emma, you cannot dropout!” Ted followed the fast-walking girl through the campus pathways. Her stubbornness on the topic made the argument more difficult than he would’ve liked. “Think about how far you could go!”_

_“I’m done trying, Ted! Besides, Guatemala is a hell of a lot easier place to live in. I can find some bullshit job to do there that doesn’t involve a lifetime of student debt.” Emma knew where she was going as she continued to make her case. She was dead set on what she was doing with her life: escaping her god awful family. “What else is here for me anyways? My sister died last month and now my entire family expects me to be something I’m not!”_

_“And you’re going to let that get to you?!” The statement caused her to stop in her tracks. She blocked the world out for the few seconds it took her to recollect herself. Damn, that kinda hurt._

_“I’m sorry, Ted. I can’t do this anymore. You’ve been a great friend.” And with that, she ran off in a desperate attempt to hide her tears. The walk home would’ve been long and tedious, but it was better than awkwardly asking for a ride._

 

Emma cleared her head. The flashbacks were becoming way too much for her to process. “I’m sorry.” She stated lamely as they walked out together. “For what I did when we were in college. I was just...hurting, or something. I don’t know.”

He blinked twice. An apology was not was he was predicting. “Yeah, don’t worry about it. I’m...soaring, too, I guess.”

Ok, she had to have heard him wrong. “Did you just say you’re soaring…?” She double checked, holding the door open for them. 

“No, I said I’m scary.”

“Are you trying to say ‘sorry’?”

“Yes and it’s painful so can we just forget this ever happened?”

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time that night they’d avoided eye contact. Emma laughed at his struggle. “Apology forgiven. Good night, boo.” She waved, preparing to walk in the direction of her apartment complex.

“Night, hun.” He gave her a tiny salute while he fumbled with his car keys.

She didn’t know she needed that check in until she got it. Something about remembering an entire past with someone like that gave a slap back into reality that she earned a lot from. As Emma walked down the sidewalks of the town, ignoring the light rain, she could tell she was improving somewhat. At the very least, she had almost completely forgotten about whatever her parents had said, because it didn’t matter. Knowing she had people like Ted(a thought she never thought she’d be thinking at this point in time) to back her up, it helped more than imaginable, whether they knew that or not.

 

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Are you still up?

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
I thought you were asleep?

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
I just woke up

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
But are you ok? You can still come over if you need to

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Really?

paulmatt -> emmaperk  
Definitely 

emmaperk -> paulmatt  
Be there soon then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this felt ooc from the start but now its just kinda all over the place


	20. actual overaged assholes (a/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little note

hey! sorry for not updating in a bit. i feel so bad omg

but a couple of friends and i have done something over on instagram that i thought you might be interested in, so i thought i'd share.

if you liked that whole "snowmen rise" chapter, then you'll be pleased to know that these conversations have started to happen daily. here's the list of accounts!

 

\- Overaged Assholes  
@ paulfromfinancial  
@ emmaperk_  
@ coolestdad11  
@ upgradetoasleazeball  
@ c4tmother_char  
@ mellyfaith_

\- Coffee Gals  
@ noralikees2sing  
@ thegirlwholikesmusicalz

\- Angsty Teens  
@ decreasedbloodsugar  
@ the.hot.chocolate.boy  
@ notyourdamnseed  
@ hardcorestoner  
@ elegantlyevelyn

\- Workin Boys  
@ profoundprofessor  
@ showstoppingmark  
@ footballandbooze  
@ chadster_radster  
@ leighhimdown

\- Others (that we love v much)  
@ messedupcop  
@ nota.i.e.p  
@ seaturtlecampaign   
@ infectedboss

 

also, i feel like i dont say this enough;

thank you all so friggin much!

seriously, all the comments you guys leave make my day all the time. i couldn't do it without y'all

with that being said, i'll see you sometime this week with the next chapter :)

♡ ava

oh, and 20 points to whoever can figure out which account is mine huehue


	21. pail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apple juice, feedings, and a new problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever! i was busy failing midterms mmm
> 
> anyways
> 
> i dont want to spoil anything, so info on future chapters will be posted below
> 
> enjoy a second look into our favorite group chat

overages assholes

2:37am

-> BillDorr  
What's up, dawgs?

-> mellyfaith  
oh no

-> mellyfaith  
Not this again

-> emmaperk  
Why are you guys up??

-> mellyfaith  
I can tell you why Bill's up :)

-> paulmatt  
Emma, why are you up?

-> BillDorr  
Because slEEP IS FOR THE WEAK, PAUL

-> emmaperk  
Oh I get what's going on now

-> TedRich  
jesus christ NOT AGAIN, BILL

-> mellyfaith  
Basically, Emma, every now and then, Bill gets drunk off apple juice

-> BillDorr  
Did you guys know that astronauts make out in space cubicles????#?#,?

-> emmaperk  
how tf do you get drunk off of apple juice?

-> TedRich  
He's just that much of a lightweight

-> BillDorr  
iS tHaT a tHrEaT, tEd?!,$*(?@

-> BillDorr  
Don't fight me because I have the power of gOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE

-> emmaperk  
I like drunk Bill

-> paulmatt  
You'll get used to it

-> mellyfaith  
And then you'll hate it :)))

-> BillDorr  
I WANT A DOG

-> BillDorr  
I WANT 27 DOGS

-> emmaperk  
LETS DO IT, BILL

-> TedRich  
Emma no

-> emmaperk  
emma yes

-> mellyfaith  
wait Emma that's genius

-> paulmatt  
what?

-> mellyfaith  
If you can't beat them, join them

-> mellyfaith  
You know that saying?

-> TedRich  
melissa no

-> emmaperk  
melissa yes

-> mellyfaith  
melissa yes

-> mellyfaith  
great minds think alike

-> BillDorr  
mOaNA

-> mellyfaith  
MAKE WAYYYYY MAKE WAYYYY

-> emmaperk  
CONSIDER THE COCONUT

-> TedRich  
GO TO BED

-> emmaperk  
that's not the lyrics, Ted

-> paulmatt  
I didn't like that movie

-> BillDorr  
oH YOU DIDNT LIKE THAT MOVIE?@?%(“?

-> BillDorr  
THE ONE YOU TOOK MY DAUGTHTNER TO GO SEE?@,$’M

-> mellyfaith  
and the tea spills

-> emmaperk  
and the plot thickens

-> paulmatt  
calm down, Bill

-> BillDorr  
I WILL NOT

-> BillDorr  
Are you guy's afraid of death?

-> mellyfaith  
of course?

-> paulmatt  
I guess

-> emmaperk  
no, I kinda want it to take me already

-> TedRich  
nah, fear is for the weak

-> BillDorr  
emmA DO WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT YOURE FEEDINGS??

-> emmaperk  
yes please talk to me about my feedings

-> BillDorr  
eMmA

-> BillDorr  
Listen here, you little shit

-> emmaperk  
oh, please tell

-> BillDorr  
WE are going to TALK about your FEEDINGS 

-> BillDorr  
and THEN we're going to GO to MAIN EVENT in CLIVESDALE

-> BillDorr  
because that's FUN

-> mellyfaith  
Leave her alone, Bill

-> mellyfaith  
Go to bed

-> paulmatt  
Do I sense a secret friendship?

-> TedRich  
Fuck how'd you figure her and I out?

-> paulmatt  
Wait what?

-> TedRich  
Nevermind

-> emmaperk  
T E D

-> TedRich  
I THOUGHT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE

-> paulmatt  
Do I sense a secret friendship?

-> mellyfaith  
Moving on

-> mellyfaith  
I'm tired let me sleep, Bill

-> BillDorr  
I NEVER SAID YOU COULDNT

-> BillDort  
sorry my car ran over my keyboard

-> emmaperk  
ok well if Bill's drunk then I want to be drunk

-> paulmatt  
EMMA NO

-> mellyfaith  
EMMA DONT DO IT

-> mellyfaith  
i only care bc ive literally never seen Paul use all caps before and if he's using them now then it must be important

-> paulmatt  
Thank you, Melissa

-> TedRich  
Seriously, Em, don't do it

-> BillDorr  
SCHWOOPSIE

-> mellyfaith  
ohmygod

-> emmaperk  
WHOOOOOO

-> TedRich  
Fucking hell

-> paulmatt  
I'm coming over, Em

-> emmaperk  
nOpe im locking the front door, hA

-> paulmatt  
I have a key to your house?

-> emmaperk  
You'll have to fight my bodyguard then, Pail

-> mellyfaith  
ha, she called you Pail

-> emmaperk  
his name is Micheal and he brings me chocolate once a month 

-> emmaperk  
We have synced cycles, bro

-> mellyfaith  
I want to meet Micheal now

-> BillDorr  
I WANT CHOCOLATE

-> TedRich  
Stop encouraging her, Melissa

-> emmaperk  
Micheal lives in my basement now

-> emmaperk  
heh

-> paulmatt  
Can I meet this Micheal?

-> TedRich  
Someone's jealous

-> mellyfaith  
You are not subtle, Paul

-> BillDorr  
Don't you mean Pail?

-> emmaperk  
PAIL

-> TedRich  
So there's confirmation of now 2 drunk toddlers

-> mellyfaith  
Let's make it 3

-> paulmatt  
Melissa no

-> mellyfaith  
...Melissa yes

 

 

overages assholes

10:57am

-> emmaperk  
HANGOVERS ARE A BITCH

-> paulmatt  
Well good morning to you, too ♡

-> mellyfaith  
I acc had to call in sick to work today ohmygod

-> BillDorr  
Same here

-> BillDorr  
Why didn't you guys stop me?

-> TedRich  
You already drunk when you started texting us, dumbass

-> BillDorr  
Hey!

-> BillDorr  
Language!

-> emmaperk  
Think about the children, Ted

-> TedRich  
There's only mid aged assholes and Charlotte in this group chat, Emma

-> mellyfaith  
Have you guys even heard from Char?

-> paulmatt  
She's not at work today now that you mention it

-> TedRich  
Wait

-> TedRich  
None of you have heard from her?

-> emmaperk  
Not since a few days ago

-> TedRich  
I'm calling her rn

-> emmaperk  
Do you guys think this is actually serious?

-> paulmatt  
It's hard to tell

-> mellyfaith  
Something could've happened with her husband

-> BillDorr  
I don't want to think about that, Melly

-> TedRich  
She won't answer her phone

-> TedRich  
I have a feeling things won't be all sunshine and rainbows any longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for that Main Event outing to be a thing
> 
> because they'd totally destroy that damn place
> 
> once/if Charlotte returns
> 
> ;)


	22. charlottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a caramel frappe, a walk at night, and a makeover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im extremely sorry this took forever
> 
> i've been procrastinating more than i should, but i'm back!
> 
> enjoy ♡

Paul, Bill, and Ted sat in dead silence as they drove through the night of Hatchetfield. Not a word had been spoken since Ted picked each of them up from their homes, and even then it was only simple greetings. They were on their way to a place they were just last week, laughing and smiling. Only this time, none of that wouldn't be happening.

As the car pulled up to 2178 Pink Windmill Road, they all exchanged glances. Something was about to happen.

A knock found its way onto the brown front door outside, its paint chipped and knob rusted. There was no plan or prepared speech, and that was probably the scariest part of it all. They watched as the doorknob moved ever so slightly while someone on the opposing end fumbled with it. Soon enough, it opened wide to reveal a disheveled Sam, hair a mess and clothes wrinkled. He appeared to have just gotten out of bed.

“Oh, fucking hell. What do you guys want?”

First and foremost, Ted was surprised to hear that Sam wasn't kicking them out immediately. He would've thought that would be the initial reaction if any from the police officer. Paul and Bill weren't sure what to think at this moment.

Ted cleared his throat. “Is Charlotte here?”

The three men watched as Sam rolled his eyes. “Is she here?” He mocked. “She's been here for days, non-fucking-stop. Hasn't left since the barbecue thing.”

She was here.

She was...safe?

Paul forced himself to step forward. “Can you tell her Mr. Davidson needs her at work tomorrow, please?”

That wasn't the reason they'd come here, but it sure as hell was an excuse to be so. All they needed to know was that she was here. If she showed up at work tomorrow, which she probably would now, then they could see for themselves what the damage was.

 

 

The next day, the office was frantic. A new system, that was just recently put into order, gave everyone the same deadline for their reports, meaning half the office had a shorter work time and was rushing to get their work finished. With everyone running around, it was difficult to notice Charlotte's presence. However, she was there.

She was there. 

“Charlotte! How've you been?” Bill stood at the entrance to her cubicle, two drinks from Starbucks in his hands. He looked her over: messy hair, a cat sweater, and a pink headband. She seemed to be her regular self.

“Oh, hello, Bill.” Charlotte turned around in her spinning chair to greet him. It was clear to him how that she'd gotten barely any sleep last night. He suddenly felt bad for her being asked to be at work.

“How are you doing? Can I get you a, uh,” he looked around for anything he could offer her for a moment. Oh right, the extra drink, yes. Holding out the caramel frappe, he grinned. “From Starbucks?”

Charlotte forced a tiny smile onto her face and shook her head. “Oh, no, I couldn't, Bill. I'd have to pay you back but…,” a sigh, “I really don't have it on me right now. Thank you, though! Really…”

Paul and Ted, who'd been eavesdropping the entire time, finally turned their heads towards the other two. 

“Hey, Charlotte?” Ted called her name, grabbing her attention quickly. “We were going to go grab dinner after work- with Emma and Melissa, if you wanted to tag along?”

To anyone standing nearby, the scene was a sight to see. The office hadn't seen the soft side of Ted yet and it was interesting, to say the least. The compassion in his eyes was enough to make Charlotte nod once. “I...I'll be there.”

 

 

Emma was in the middle of a biology lecture when her phone rang, making multiple heads turn in her direction. The professor, a mister Henry Hidgens, gave her look before gesturing towards the door. A student in the back row gasped, not yet exposed to the obvious favoritism Emma received from the professor.

She nodded her head in acknowledgment before grabbing her cell phone and stepping outside. The device was raised to her ear. “Is everything ok?”

A smile found its way onto her features when the all too familiar voice of her boyfriend came from the miniature speakers. “Yeah, just wanted to let you know that Charlotte's here today.”

She sighed. “How is she?”

“Well, uh…” he paused for a moment, causing suspense to build up until he spoke again, “not great, but we're getting there. How are you doing?”

“Just peachy, Pauline.” The nickname earned her a few odd looks from people walking by. Paul, on the other hand, laughed.

“That's always good to hear. I'll see you tonight then?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

“I'll be there.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. Pushing open the door into the lecture hall, though, she found everyone packing up their belongings. Shit. She practically ran up to her seat and grabbed her items, stuffing them in her bag.

“Emma!” She heard her name being called from behind her and turned around in one swift movement. Standing only a few steps away was Professor Hidgens, her favorite of them all.

“What's up?” Emma asked as she hooked the bag strap onto her shoulder. He held up a familiar essay cover for her to see but not take.

“I read your essay on the cell cycle and mitosis the other evening. May I just say, Emma, you've done extraordinary work this time. It's a real…” He struggled to find the right word.

“Show-stopper?” She asked, used to him using that word at any chance.

“Just as it always is.” Henry placed the essay onto the table beside him. “Actually, Emma, I've been meaning to talk to you about something.”

“Yeah, sure. What is it?” Figuring they were going to be there a while, she sat down on the surface beside her research report.

“So, I know you're graduating after this semester, yes?” She nodded. “I just wanted to check in to make sure you're doing alright.”

Emma wasn't necessarily surprised at the notion. In fact, she was kinda expecting it. Professor Hidgens had been like her father since the day she arrived at his doorstep with a couple of grocery bags. A tiny smile appeared on her face.

“Yeah, I'm going alright, Professor. Thank you, for uh, caring. But, I think my goals might've changed.”

 

 

 

The evening breeze made for quite the crappy walk to the restaurant. Emma and Paul walked down the sidewalk after Emma insisted they let themselves have some alone time before the real shitstorm hit. Her being a bit of a pessimist at times, he couldn't argue with her. As she clutched his jacket closer to her cold frame, she looked up at him with a smile.

“You know, when we first met, I wanted to be a pot farmer.” She spoke the words plainly, breaking their silence. The sound of his light chuckle filled the night air.

“Really?”

Emma nodded. After that, she told him all about the sister with a Lisa Frank binder. She told him about her professor who'd always encouraged her to meet her goals. She told him about Guatemala and her backpacking stories.

In return, he told her about his high school mathematics club. He told her about his overly-dramatic boss who was far up on the creep scale. He told her what it was like to live in Hatchetfield his entire lifetime.

And by the end of it, in between a couple of laughs, Paul slipped out the words “I love you”, to which she responded with a truthful “I love you, too.” 

By then, they'd arrived at the restaurant. It was a small, local Italian venue. They stepped inside and immediately found their group at a round booth in the corner.

“You two are late.” Ted held up his wristwatch and pointed at it with a single finger. “By twenty minutes.” He gave them a tight sarcastic smile as they slid onto the bench together.

“Well now that we're all here,” Bill spoke up, attempting to change the topic. “Charlotte, if you're comfortable enough, maybe you could tell us…where've you been?”

Charlotte, flustered by the sudden attention, blinked a couple of times before sighed, folding her hands in her lap. “I just...I wanted to spend more time with my husband?”

Melissa raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Char, is there something you're not telling us?”

“No. That's it.”

The entire table exchanged glances. Assuming they couldn't press on the topic anymore tonight, Paul cleared his throat. “So, what's everyone ordering?”

As the night continued on, their conversations remained stiff and more awkward than usual. No one wanted to accidentally say the wrong thing around the currently-sensitive Charlotte. The thought of ruining the night with a single word was on everyone's minds.

“I have to go to the bathroom,” Charlotte informed everyone, sliding out of the booth.

“I'll come with.” Melissa raised her hand and stood up.

“Me, too.” Emma followed in her steps.

 

 

The women's bathroom was a darker space. Two stalls sat along the back wall with a counter and sink beside them. While Charlotte entered a stall, Emma sat up the counter and Melissa tended to her makeup.

“Does my eyeliner look even?” Melissa turned to the barista, closing her eyes so she could see. Emma laughed.

“The right is a little thicker than the left.” She took the eyeliner pen from Melissa's hand and evened the lines out. After inspecting her work, she nodded and snapped the pen shut. “Ok, you're good.”

“You're a lifesaver.” Melissa turned back to the mirror to confirm.

Charlotte stepped out of her stall and looked at the two of them. “Hey, do you think you two could...oh, I don't know.” She shook her head.

“What's up, Lottie?” Emma pushed herself off the countertop and offered a reassuring smile.

“Could you...do my makeup?”

Melissa and Emma turned to each other, both with wide smiles, before nodding.

They sat the cat lady up where Emma had been sitting seconds ago and dumped Melissa's makeup stash beside her. The two girls did as much as they could to make their friend feel extra special, hoping to make her feel better than before.

When they finished their handy work, Emma helped Charlotte back onto her feet. Charlotte took a glance of the mirror and wasted no time in pulling them both into a tight hug. They didn't know what was wrong, but the girls were glad they could help their close friend out.

And then, in an outburst of happiness, Charlotte had accidentally told them everything.


	23. charlottie p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth, an awkward meal, and a stressful care ride home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really tried to make this longer, ok. but 607 words is what happened and 607 words is what we got
> 
> please dont murder me
> 
> i had the whole thing planned out but when i plan things out, they just get really short. maybe that's why this fanfic is so sloppy huh
> 
> anyways, apologies again. i'll make it up to you all soon! :)

Emma stood back, eyes wide on the woman who had said a single sentence. “Charlotte, what the fuck did you just say?”

Charlotte, sharing the same wide-eyed expression, shook her head quickly. “No, no, I really...I shouldn't say it.”

“Charlotte. If either of us heard you right, I think it'll be best if you just said it again.” Melissa placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder.

Charlotte winced.

Emma and Melissa exchanged a look.

They'd heard her right.

“Ok, ok...fine. Well, uh, Sam's been taking night shifts recently, so I uh…” Charlotte's voice faded off as she thought about it.

Soon after, Emma and Melissa sat through a whole retelling of recent events. Apparently, Sam had been staying out late and coming home pissed. Charlotte explained how Sam had been acting towards her whenever they were together, the two women becoming angrier as they realized what was happening.

“He's fucking cheating on you!” Emma, entirely pissed off at this point, turned towards the mirror to take a breather.

Charlotte had been driven to the point of tears now. Melissa took the time to quickly pull her in for a hug, rubbing her back in a desperate attempt to calm her down. “Hey, hey, I'm sure everything's going to be alright.”

“No, no, that's not all…” Charlotte wiped her eyes and nose before returning the embrace. Slowly turning around in a concerned manner, Emma's eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean? There's more?” she asked, instinctively wrapping her arms around herself.

“Well, you see, I can't be mad at him, even if he was cheating!” Charlotte's voice cracked and they were all reminded of her worsening mental state. “Because, uh, well...You promise not to tell anyone?”

Emma would've screamed if it weren't for the circumstances. “Yeah, ok, we promise! What is it?”

Melissa shot the barista a look. It wasn't much but it had easily convinced the shorter woman to calm down and get herself together.

“I can't be mad at Sam, well, because...I'm cheating on him with Ted!”

Emma and Melissa gasped in nearly perfect sync. They knew they shouldn't be surprised(it had been pretty obvious now that they think about it), but it was hard not to be when they had heard it from Charlotte herself.

 

 

The dinner table stayed awkward and close to silent. The men had their small talk, conversing over random things like the weather and traffic. Their conversation over nothing ended when Emma rushed up to the booth and slid back into place.

“Is...everything ok, Em?” Bill asked, eyebrow raised in concern. As she nodded quickly, he responded with a nod.

“Yeah, it's just...ya know, Charlotte's upset and asked to talk to Melissa.” She shifted in her seat and squeezed Paul's hand. He was a bit confused as to what was going on, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

They ate their food, making sure the table wasn't silent. Even if they had to talk about useless ‘shit', they knew they'd probably die from the quiet of it all. Charlotte and Melissa returned a few minutes after the food arrived, completing their circle yet again. After that?

Things had gone back to normal almost instantly.

 

 

Emma wasn't sure what Melissa had said to Charlotte in the bathroom, but she thanked whatever god was up there that she did. As Paul and her sat in the backseat of an Uber, driving to each of their apartments, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't need to know, of course. Emma knew she'd be able to die peacefully without that knowledge. 

But, damn, would she like to know.


	24. a real workin boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone you've been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i'm so sorry this took as long as it did. i really have no excuse except me being lazy. i hope you enjoy tho!♡

Emma sat at an old dining table in the middle of a messy kitchen, scribbling down word after word of a handwritten essay. The room wasn't actually hers though, nor did it belong to anyone she'd been hanging around recently. Being there gave her a moment to recoil a bit. Keep the connection she had before she had her friend group.

"Emma!" An older, much more dramatic voice rang out from the halls. She looked up from her work to see none other than the man himself.

"Yeah, prof?"

Professor Hidgens was an old, old man. He had grey hair and a tendency to speak as if he was cast in a Shakespeare show. This being said, he was quite energetic at times. He'd been Emma's professor two years in a row now. They were striving for a third.

He held a beaker in the air so Emma could see it. "Tell me what this looks like to you!"

The beaker was set on the table for a better view, the girl squinting for effect. She hummed. "Did you just...put salt in hot water?"

He scoffed. "Of course not! It's baking soda. I thought I taught you better." Emma really couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She laughed anyways. 

Hidgens crossed the room to dump the mixture into the sink. "What are you writing?" 

A sigh escaped Emma. "Some essay on sustaining landscapes. Professor Laskin demanded we turn it in handwritten, so here we are." 

The mention of the other professor made Hidgens' eyes roll. "Ugh, I hate that man." He leaned over her shoulder to see what she had written so far. It passed his requirements, as far as he could tell. "So care to explain why you haven't been visiting as much recently?"

Emma paused for a second. She knew she owed him some sort of explanation, seeing as he was the main father figure in her life currently.

"I made some friends." She looked up at him if just to see the hint of shock on his face. He knew her not to be the social type, it was one of the reasons she had caught his eye in class. Her words confused him though. He hadn't seen her talk to anyone around campus. Either he needed a new pair of glasses or there was a bigger picture here. He slid into the seat beside her.

"Friends?" 

And so, as expected, she spilled all the information she was willing to give. Where they work, who she favors over who she doesn't, and even a bit of the situation with Charlotte(For advice purposes only. Dealing with that was going to be a pain in the ass without some outside input, she only knew). Emma was hesitant to tell him about her love life though. That might've been too far.

"I feel like there's something you're leaving out." Oh, well shit.

Emma shook her head. "It's just, uh, there's this guy named Pau-"

Hidgens smacked his hand on the table. "I'm going to need his phone number, address, license plate number, computer login, the number of times he uses the bathroom per day and a half, and social security number by the end of the day," he stated firmly.

Her eyes widened. Dramatic was the perfect word for him, this confirmed. "He's not like that, professor," she reassured him.

Stepping back from his protective state, Hidgens' raised an eyebrow. "Alright, well, what is he like? In your own words."

"Uh." Emma took a moment to gather an answer. "He's sweet, kinda awkward, and don't freak out, but...he's not exactly the biggest musical fan."

Henry let out a deep breath neither of them realized he had been holding. "Yeah, he's not the one."

"What?"

"How can you date someone who doesn't like musicals?!" He interrogated, quite heated on the subject already.

Emma shrugged, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't fuckin know!" 

There was a length of silence. Then Hidgens just nodded. "Can I meet him?" 

Again. "What?"

"I can't have the closest thing I have to a daughter run off with someone who I haven't even met! That'd be barbaric." He gave her a smile to show his sincerity, standing up to go continue his work in the lab. 

Before he could leave, however, Emma called out his name. "Wait. I'll, uh, I'll schedule something, ok?"

"Oh, I know you will."

 

 

 

It was late that night when Emma decided to make the call. She had honestly forgotten about it, but Henry sent her a reminder text after he figured out what a text was.

"Hello?" Paul's voice sounded from the phone.

"Hey, when's the next night you'll be free?" She put him on speaker and went to open the digital calendar. She could practically hear him smile.

"Uh, let me check...did you want to do something?"

Emma shrugged despite knowing he couldn't see it. "Eh, I was thinking dinner or something."

It was certainly a random request, but hey, Paul wasn't going to complain about it. "I'm free tomorrow night?"

Emma double checked the date on her phone. "Uh...yeah, that'll work." A couple taps on the screen and she raised the device up to her ear again. "You wouldn't mind if I invited someone, right?"

She could sense his confusion. "I just, uh, I have someone who wants to meet you-"

"Is it your parents?"

"Wha- no, my parents don't give a shit." She awkwardly laughed it off. "They're kinda like a third parent...I guess."

A beat passed.

"Ok fine it's my biology professor," she admitted with an eye roll. She didn't think he'd have to force the answer out of her, but here they were.

"Your...biology professor?"

Emma sighed. "Yeah, he's kinda like...like a 'father figure'." Oh, how she hated how formal that title sounded. "I told him about you and so, naturally, he wants to meet."

"Oh, uh...yeah, let's do it. Tomorrow night?"

"Ugh, you're the best. Tomorrow night, yeah. I'll text you the place." 

Once plans had been made, the call drifted off into casual conversation. Casual conversation dissolved into dumbasses being dumbasses though. When their fever dream call hit the four-hour mark, they finally said good night and hung up. 

 

 

 

To say Emma was nervous about the next night would be an understatement. She wasn't insanely anxious or anything like that, she just knew it could either go well or awfully. If the professor didn't like Paul, she could easily predict that she'd be up shits creek. Before putting her phone away completely for the night, she decided to send one more text.

 

emmaperky -> mellyfaith  
we should do something tomorrow

mellyfaith -> emmaperky  
You name it, I'm down


	25. dinner re-runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a makeover, a one-player game, and an email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISED YOU A LONGER CHAPTER AND I THINK I DELIVERED 
> 
> also, emma's high school boyfriend was a bitch / is probably still a bitch. more on him maybe later if i decide to write more high school chapters

"Jane, seriously?! At least try to clean the fuckin stain before you just leave it there."

A frantic 16-year-old Emma scrambled around the kitchen, preparing a small family meal for once in her life. Anyone could tell she was stressed about the ordeal. The way she didn't bother to tuck loose hair ends, or how she ignored the dogs at her feet when crossing the room. But she would be ok.

Her parents were gone for the weekend. Whether it was some fishing tournament or a spontaneous trip to New York was beyond her, though she really couldn't give two shits about where there were or how they were doing.

No, tonight was something special. Too special for thoughts like that. Tonight was the night she let her boyfriend formally meet her sister.

Jane would've argued that he should meet their parents alongside her, but, knowing Emma, she'd refuse. That was understandable. 

There was a knock at the door. Emma glanced down at her messy apron and flour-covered shorts. "Fuck! Uh- ok, give me a second."

Emma ran across the messily cleaned house to open the door for the one and only Harry Abbott, though she had always just called him anything other than. He wore clothes that were slightly more formal than what he'd wear on any normal day, the sight alone enough to make her laugh softly.

And although their relationship was rocky, a mess, and would ultimately end horribly in only a couple of months from the current time, Emma could easily argue that it was one of the most carefree nights of her life. Well, minus the preparation for it.

 

 

She snapped out of that flashback. Her eyes flickered down to the situation at hand: a bathroom mirror in front of her, its connected counter covered in makeup and hair products. Melissa was humming to herself in the other room as she picked out an outfit for her. In a couple of hours, she'd be reliving that high school experience, only with a different boyfriend and her college professor. At least she wouldn't have to cook this time around.

Was this better or worse than before though?

Probably better.

"Are you out of fantasyland yet?" Melissa popped her head into the doorway, letting it be known that she had noticed her friend space out earlier. Emma only shook her head and went to avoid the question.

"Did you finally decide on an outfit?" She turned to face her with a raised eyebrow. The earrings she wore lightly hit the sides of her face in the process.

"I've had one picked out for ages." Melissa held up a bag that seemingly contained an outfit. "Get dressed and then I'll fix your face."

With a roll of the eyes, Emma snatched the tote and shut the bathroom door. It didn't take her long to put on the dress inside. The shoes were the same story. Soon enough, the door swung open again.

She wore only a simple black dress. It was a v-necked, knee length, laced back design. The heels were plain in design, but the way she was forced to walk in them nearly ruined the whole look. Lucky for her, Emma knew how to bullshit her way through almost anything. This shouldn't be too hard then. "Just because I'm eating with two tall guys doesn't mean I have to fit in."

Melissa snapped a photo of the outfit, sending it to her mom with a click of a button. "You look great! Besides, I'm pretty sure they'd lose you. I hear Italians are tall, too….you're going to an Italian place, right?"

Emma shook her head, gesturing to the bathroom counter. "Are you going to sit there and make racist comments all night or are you going to do my hair and makeup?"

The taller brunette walked over to do exactly that– the second one, that is. "It's not racist! My mom told me that."

So there they stayed, Melissa working on Emma's finishing touches while the pair argued over what made a comment racist. In the end, they decided to both say "fuck it" and analyze the plotline of Shrek Four.

 

 

Hours later, Emma looked as elegant as she would've thought possible. Her hair in an updo, her makeup seemingly done by a professional, and her outfit spotless. She stepped into frame of the full-length mirror, a tiny gasp escaping her at the sight. She was never one for getting excited over looking pretty, but what could she say? It wasn't every day she looked this good.

"Holy fuck." The words were uttered under her breath and forced a smile to appear on Melissa's face.

"You're welcome," she teased, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I take all credit if you get some tonight."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh my god. Please don't ever say that again."

They shared a laugh right before the doorbell rang. Melissa ducked behind the bedroom door. "I'm not here. Good luck, girl."

Emma took cautious steps over to the front door. Heels definitely weren't her strong suit. It was a struggle, but she eventually made it, opening the entryway to reveal Paul Matthews himself. 

"Woah." He looked her up and down, taking in the sight. The reaction had her smiling ever so softly.

Kissing him quickly, Emma rushed to lock the door and follow him out to the car. One of the first things he noticed was her gait. "Uh...don't get mad at me for asking but, um, can you walk?"

She brushed off the concern. "Of course I can walk. I taught myself and everything." Straightening up in an attempt to look more put together, Emma slid her hand into his. "Don't you worry."

 

 

The Italian place was, to put it simply, fancy as hell. Sure, the one down the street run by that family was cute, but this? The couple had no words. To make matters even better, Henry had insisted on paying for it all. Tonight, they'd eat like damn kings(that is if they asked nicely).

They signed into their reservation, taking a seat in the waiting area moments after. Emma instinctively folded her hands in her lap as her foot began to tap anxiously. 

"Nervous?"

She blinked twice at the question. "What? No. I'm fine."

Paul laughed quietly. The lie was easily sensed. He reached into her lap and took hold of her hand. "Don't be."

The door to the restaurant swung open, scaring the living shit out of the employee behind the front desk. Emma and Paul would be lying if they said they hadn't jumped either. 

"Sorry, I'm late. There was traffic and people don't know how to use the city crosswalks, which I have no clue how they don't know how to use the everyday necessity, and-"

"Professor!" Emma cut him off, acting as though he hadn't said a word. "This is my, uh, boyfriend, Paul." She nudged him softly with an elbow as a cue for him to stand up.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Paul awkwardly offered his hand for Hidgens to shake. The offer was taken with obvious caution. Henry scanned the man over. 

"You as well," he responded flatly.

The waitress led them to a secluded booth in the corner. It was at this time that panic had begun to sink into Emma's stomach. This could go awfully wrong and she was just now thinking of every way how.

Once more, Paul squeezed her hand under the table. It easily calmed her nerves and she visibly returned to normal. They smiled softly at each other.

"So, Paul," Hidgens cleared the silence, breaking the tiny moment, "there's no easy way of asking this, but I'd like to know what your plans with Emma are?"

Emma silently lost it while Paul searched frantically for the right answer. What is someone supposed to say to that?

"Well, uh, I don't have any plans yet but...maybe something will happen?" He nodded to confirm the words, giving Emma's hand another squeeze when he heard her let out a breath she hadn't realized was being held.

Henry raised an eyebrow at the reaction. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting though. "What sort of something would you like it to turn into, might I ask?"

Now was the time for a game Emma liked to call "How many batshit crazy things do you have to say before someone realizes?" She had her best bet on the number nine this time.

"We've only been dating for a couple of months, sir."

"I have eight STDs!"

Neither Paul, too distracted by Hidgens' questions and his inner demons, or Henry, being focused on the conversation, seemed to notice this bizarre statement. Perfect.

"Well, there's always room for expectations, dreams, hopes?"

"I think Ted might've given me five of them."

"I haven't really put much thought into it...yet."

"Oh, look, I have twenty-eight toes."

"Surely you must have some clue as to what you're hoping for!"

"I'm thinking of getting a tattoo on my forehead that just says 'Satan is a real man'."

The waitress came around looking like a guardian angel in the eyes of Emma, an atheist. They ordered promptly before returning to conversing. Emma made sure to change the topic.

"Why don't you tell him about, uh...the musical! Yeah, the show you're writing?" She folded her menu and set it to the side.

Henry immediately perked up. "Oh, yes! The writing process is going better than ever now."

For Emma's sake, Paul sat through the entirety of Henry's explanation. Though, to be fair, both members of the couple had suffered their fair share at this point. The whole rundown lasted up until their food arrived. By then, they'd heard the full plotline and half of the characters' backstories. They were both impressed and as bored as ever.

They finished the night off with a couple of wine glasses and plain old small talk. Henry wouldn't have admitted it yet, but he was beginning to find it easier and easier to ignore the fact that Paul didn't like musicals. That was saying something.

"So, I'll see you in class?" Emma asked once they were out on the sidewalks, her arm linked with Paul's.

"Oh, yes. And it was nice to meet you, Paul." Henry shook his free hand with a polite smile on his face. They said their final goodbyes and then watched the professor walk off and out of sight. 

Emma finally felt peace again, leaning against Paul with a happy sigh. "Oh my god, I didn't think I'd make it out of there alive."

Paul chuckled. "Ah, you shouldn't have worried so much. I would never let you die in Hatchetfield," he joked, aiding her in standing up again. 

She grinned, tilting her head upwards to kiss him. "What would I do without you?"

"I think the wine is getting to your head, hun."

"What? No. Never."

And with that, the couple happily made their way home. Emma only hoped that Melissa wasn't behind her bedroom door still.

 

professorhidgens@hatchetfield.com -> emmaperkish@hatchetfield.com

That Paul has my approval


	26. hangin back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> traditions, traditional, and ah shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took so long to get this out! i didnt plan anything after that last chapter so i threw together plans for 4 more chapters(not including this one)
> 
> its gonna be sad to see this end, but i pinkie promise i'll try to upload more + upload faster

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
Remember when I was really overdramatic and said things won't be sunshine and rainbows or some shit for much longer?

TedRich -> overaged assholes  
Uh, yeah, I was wrong

emmaperk -> overaged assholes  
i kinda guessed that when you used the confetti effect to send your last 5 messages

"Emma! Put the phone away!" Hidgens' fingers snapped twice in the air, a wave of students collectively ooo-ing at the reprimand. With slight hesitation and an eye roll, Emma did as told, picking up her pencil and scribbling down the last couple of notes. "And remind me to speak to you after class."

 

"So you're telling us that Mr. Father Figure-" Ted was quickly cut off by Emma's shocked gasp.

"Hey! He has a name," she corrected him, picking at her frozen yogurt cup. Despite it being nearly winter, they'd all found it hard to give up the tradition. Especially Emma, seeing as she had Paul's arm around her to keep her warm.

"...Right. You're telling us that Mr. Hidgens invited you into his office, told you he liked Paul and then offered to walk you down the aisle?" Ted's quick summary drew a giggle from Charlotte. Heads turned to hear her response.

"It's cute! It's hard to get a relationship with your professor like that, Teddy."

Ted shook his head. "Oh, no, I'm not surprised about that. I'm kinda shocked you managed to get someone to like Paul." 

With that being said, Bill gaped at his friend. "Ted! A lot of people like Paul!" He glanced at the happy couple. "One maybe a little too much."

Paul suppressed a laugh while Emma's eyes widened. "You guys are missing the point! Shut up!"

Melissa snorted amongst her laughter. "What's the point here, Perky?" 

A couple of beats passed until Emma could actually form words, and what beautiful words they were. "Shut up."

Before the topic could advance any further, Paul cleared his throat in an effort to change the topic. "You wanna tell them about last night?"

He and Emma exchanged quizzical looks for a moment. It took them some time to reach a verdict, though no words were actually spoken. The group was impressed by their show of nonverbal communication. "So, anyone have any plans for the weekend?" Paul asked, eyes flickering back up towards the group.

"What?" Ted looked more than confused. "What did you do last night?"

Bill grinned. "Oh, I took Alice out to see a movie! The Secret Life of Pets 2...I don't think she liked it that much." His face slowly fell at the realization.

"Bill-" Charlotte contemplated whether or not to tell him the question was meant for the others. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. "I'm sure she loved it!"

Melissa smacked her forehead in frustration. She loved her friends but sometimes they were the absolute dumbest people she knew. "He was asking-"

"The Secret Life of Pets 2?" Emma butt in to keep this current topic moving. "I didn't know they made a second one."

"I didn't know they made a first one," Paul admitted, getting on board with Emma's tactics. Giving up, Melissa and Ted sighed in sync.

"It's a good movie!" Now excited to give his full review of the film, Bill continued. "It's like...three different stories from the pets' perspectives, only they all come together at the end! Like, Do You Believe."

"Do you what now?" Melissa raised an eyebrow at him. Everyone else had the same type of expression on their face.

"You know, Do You Believe! That movie about different people finding God and then they all meet at the end and save each others' lives?" Bill scanned the group for anyone who knew what he was talking about. He found none. "You've never seen it?"

Suddenly realizing they'd be forced to watch it if they said no, Emma forced a gasp. "Oh, yeah! Paul and I watched it last week."

"What? No, we-" In the midst of his statement, he was cut off by a quick kiss. "Yeah, yeah we watched it last night-" an elbow nudged his side. "Week. Last week. Good movie."

A smile spread on Bill's face. "See? Those two have taste."

Ted scoffed. "Yeah, bad taste. Tell me, Perkins, what was the best subplot to that movie?" 

Emma glared at the man until coming to terms with the fact that she needed an actual answer. "Uh...the one with the single mom?" She knew that might've been a stretch, but she also knew Ted hadn't seen it, so he couldn't say shit.

"That's my favorite, too!" Oh, thank god. 

From her corner seat, Melissa was slowly shaking her head at them. "Can we talk about a good movie?"

"Why are we always talking about movies?" Charlotte spoke up.

"Yeah, she's right. Let's talk about...oh! The Mean Girls tour is coming next month. I should get us tickets." Melissa pulled out her phone to do just that.

"Mean Girls tour?" Paul inquired, "Like, a group of mean people is touring? What do they do? Make fun of the audience?" Below him, Emma snorted. She wasn't sure what it was either but she knew for a fact that wasn't it.

"No, silly!" Bill swatted his arm. "It's a musical! Alice has been talking about it nonstop. Says the girl who plays Regina George looks a lot like her."

"Wasn't Regina George a homophobe?" Ted asked genuinely, tossing his yogurt cup in a bin behind him.

"She is?!" Charlotte gasped in slight shock.

"The fuck? Why would you say that?" Emma looked over to him. Sensing this could explode, Paul held her closer.

Ted took notice of that. "Oh, calm your tits, Matthews. I'll just look it up." He took his phone out of his pocket and navigated towards the internet app.

Being met with nothing but news articles on why gay women love Mean Girls, Ted huffed. "I guess fuckin not then."

Melissa put her own phone away, too. "Maybe not homophobic, but definitely a bitch when it came to them."

"Didn't we say we'd stop talking about movies?" Emma breathed out a laugh.

"Not a movie. A musical," Bill corrected her, pulling his chair closer to the table. "Oh! Speaking of, Alice is in her high school production of Legally Blonde-"

"Bill, if I have to hear about Alice playing Elle Woods one more time, I swear to god."

"Hey, wait, I didn't know about this," Emma raised a hand to signal Ted to shut up, "She got the lead?"

"Yeah! Opening night is-"

"Tomorrow," Melissa filled in with a monotone.

"Tomorrow, but I was only able to get four tickets. That's their limit apparently." Bill glanced at his friends. Though he couldn't tell, it was obvious to everyone else who did and didn't want to go.

Emma cleared her throat. "Paul and I'll go," she declared, much to the dismay of Paul.

"Me, too!" Charlotte cheered with a wide smile.

Melissa and Ted couldn't have been more relieved. 

"Really? Aw, you guys are the best! Oh- I'll let Alice know right away!" Bill ran out the front door in an instance of excitement to call his daughter. 

"I never agreed to that-" Paul, who apparently couldn't finish a single sentence tonight, tried to object.

"Hey, sometimes you just gotta do shit for your friends, and a caramel frappe wasn't going to make up for it this time." Emma tapped his nose with her index finger. "Consider it a...ninth date?"

"It would be our twelfth, but sure."


End file.
